La Primera Vez
by mabelen07
Summary: Dos estudiantes de instituto se conocen en una fiesta. En el transcurso de este fin de semana, las cosas se vuelven mágicas, románticas, complicadas y divertidas, a medida que descubren lo que es enamorarse por primera vez. ADAPTACIÓN DE UNA PELÍCULA.
1. Primer Encuentro

Primer Encuentro:

En un callejón oscuro, en la parte trasera de una casa, en donde hay una fiesta. Hay un chico llamado Jacob Black. Que trata de encontrar las palabras para decirle a su amiga lo que siente por ella.

-Y seguiré enamorado de ti… es la forma en la que tu… es la forma en la que tu... espera, diablos. Vamos, Jake, ¿que es? Esa… esa asombrosa… es esa asombrosa manera en que… - practicaba, pero no encontraba las palabras.

-¿A quién le estas hablando? – pregunto una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

-Dios – dijo Jacob, sobresaltado -. Me has asustado mucho.

-Lo siento – se disculpo la chica.

-No, está bien. Yo solo… creí que estaba solo – se explico.

-¿Así que le hablabas a nadie?

-No.

-¿Vas a la escuela en la reservación? – le pregunto.

-Sí. ¿Tu también?

-No, al instituto de Forks. ¿Sabes de quien es esta fiesta?

-No, ni idea. ¿Y tú?

-No, no lo sé. Llegue aquí por unas amigas. Ni siquiera amigas realmente, solo estas chicas. Son algo idiotas. O al menos fáciles.

-Los chicos con los que ando, pasamos toda la noche… llamando a quien sea, buscando alguna fiesta. Quiero decir, cualquiera. Finalmente encontramos una, llegamos y no conocemos a nadie, así que andamos por aquí y eventualmente nos iremos, a buscar alguna otra fiesta.

-Eso es ridículo. ¿Por qué lo hacen?

-¿Qué mas vas a hacer, no?

Alguien salió de la casa y la chica se tuvo que apartar de la puerta.

-Y, ¿Por qué estas tu aquí hoy? – continuo Jacob.

-No lo sé. Divertirme, quizás. Pero no busco novio. Estoy con alguien. Algo así. Tengo a un tipo.

-¿Quién?

-¿Por qué? – quiso saber la chica.

-Quizás lo conozco.

-No, el es mayor. Así que, ¿Por qué no estas ahí dentro… cortejando a alguna chica de segundo año con baja autoestima?

-Hay una chica en la que estoy interesado.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Leah.

-¿Leah Harmon?

-Clearwater.

-Y, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le pregunto mientras ella se sentaba en el suelo y se apoyaba contra la pared.

-Jacob.

-Jacob, soy Nessie – se presento.

-Essie.

-Nessie – le corrigió.

-Nessie.

-Si – le aseguro.

-Y vas al Instituto de Forks. ¿Senior?

-Junior.

-Claro. Por supuesto que sí.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿No luzco lo suficiente mayor para ti? – pregunto un tanto ofendida.

-No, por supuesto que no. Quiero decir, no, por supuesto que sí. Es solo que, no tienes esa mirada en los ojos, ¿sabes?

-No estoy segura.

-Esa mirada desesperada, demente. Ese "Whoo, soy una Senior y me graduare en menos de un mes, y todas mis noche de fiesta de secundaria se acabaran".

-Tú tienes esa mirada.

-¿Cierto? – señalo sus ojos.

-Y esta chica Leah… ¿no le gustas también?

-Le gusto. Platónicamente. Como amigos.

-Sé lo que significa "platónicamente". Soy una Junior, no una tonta.

-Lo siento – se disculpo.

-Está bien, Jacob. ¿Y lo has intentado? Es decir, ¿realmente intentado? – le pregunto mientras se acercaba a su bolso y buscaba algo.

-Creo que estará con Sam Uley esta noche.

-Una amiga estuvo con Sam una vez.

-Ahí lo tienes - le hizo un gesto con la mano.

-El es guapo – dijo Nessie mirando al infinito con la mirada perdida.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?

-Solo digo que, si esta con Sam yo no tendría muchas esperanzas – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, créeme, no las tengo, ¿sí? Es por eso que estoy aquí.

-¿Por qué te estas escondiendo?

-No me estoy escondiendo.

-¿Escapando?

-No. ¿Escapando?

-Sí.

-Yo solo… tenía que salir de ahí, ¿bien? No podía estar por ahí viendo a la chica de la que estoy enamorado… coquetear con el tipo más atractivo de todos. Es una tortura.

-¿Quieres chicle? – pregunto mientras alzaba una barra de goma de mascar.

-No, gracias. Estoy bien – pero se quedo mirándolo pensativo y luego de varios segundos accedió – Si, pensándolo bien.

Ella alzo de nuevo la goma de mascar, y Jacob rozo accidentalmente su mano. Ambos alzaron la vista y se miraron a los ojos varios segundos, simplemente no querían apartarlos se habían quedado hipnotizados. Finalmente, Jacob reacciono y tomo al fin una goma de mascar. Mientras, Nessie guardaba sus chicles en su bolso.

-Debería entrar antes de que, tu sabes, se vayan sin mi – dijo mientras se levantaba.

Ella empezó a caminar de regrese a la fiesta, pero Jacob la paro.

-Oye, déjame preguntarte algo.

Ella se giro hacia él mientras masticaba un chicle.

-¿Crees que es posible que haya algo que pueda decirle a ella, alguna forma en que pueda decirle como me siento… de una forma que la haga enamorarse de mí?

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Espera… - saco un papel del bolsillo de su pantalón izquierdo, ante la mirada de incredulidad de Nessie, lo abrió y lo empezó a leer – "Leah… Lee-Lee, últimamente estoy sintiendo que hay mucho ruido. Tú sabes, mucha estática. Todas esas voces compitiendo por atención. Profesores, padres, revistas. Que sirve, que no, quien es genial, y quien no es lo suficientemente genial. Y es como que, toda esta tontería suena tan fuerte, que ni puedo oír mis pensamientos. Sabes, solo quiero meterme en mi auto y manejar. Pero luego te veo a ti. Te veo en el pasillo, apoyada contra tu casillero… en esa chaqueta que amas tanto, y la forma en que acomodas tu cabello detrás de tus orejas… Y me ves a mí, y sonríes. Solo sonríes, y es como si todo el ruido se apagara. ¿Sabes? Y lo único que puedo oír es el sonido de tu voz… cuando dices mi nombre."- finalizo.

Al alzar la vista vio a Nessie mirándolo con ternura y con una media sonrisa, pero luego frunció los labios mirándolo pensativamente.

-No. Mi… Dios mío, estoy literalmente tan avergonzado como para incluso vivir.

-No. No.

-No puedo creer que dije eso. En voz alta. Es decir incluso a ti. Yo… no puedo creer que iba a decírselo a ella. Lo iba a hacer – dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-Bien. No es que este mal, es que a ella… a ella no le interesan esas cosas, sabes, el ruido y las revistas. Y definitivamente no quiere oír… lo bella que se ve acomodando su pelo tras sus orejas… quiero decir, dudo que quiera escuchar nada. Lo único que quiere es sentirse un poco menos asustada de lo que esta, que, sabes, es probablemente mucho – dijo mientras ella se sentaba a su lado -. Así que quiere estar con un chico que se vea menos asustado que ella, y si puedes ser ese chico entonces lo tienes. Pero si no puedes… entonces no serás su chico.

El la miro pensativo.

-Nunca seré su chico, ¿o sí? – le pregunto.

-No con esa actitud, mi amigo, no – le dijo mientras hacía negaciones con la cabeza -. Y, eres un Senior, así que estoy segura de que se te acaba el tiempo. Quizás en la universidad puedas dedicarte a actuar y no a hablar.

-Quizás.

Ella se paro y se quedo mirándolo. En ese momento, un chico con patineta salió de la casa, y los dos se tuvieron que apoyar contra la pared. Ella de pie, y el sentado en suelo contra la pared de la casa.

-Bueno, probablemente deberías volver. O, sabes, si te preocupa que tus amigas se vayan… - dijo Jacob señalando la casa.

-Preguntaste por mi opinión.

-No, solo iba a decirte que podría llevarte a tu casa.

-Bueno… esas idiotas no se irán sin mí. Están probablemente con alguien – dijo al tiempo que se sentaba junto a él -. Y yo tendría que ir y separarlos, y no quiero hacer eso, así que…

-Entonces no lo hagas.

-Está bien. No lo hare.

-Genial.

Escucharon música al otro lado y ambos se giraron al mismo tiempo para escuchar, y ellos al darse cuenta de que había hecho lo mismo, se rieron.

-Esta canción es genial – dijo Nessie.

-Sí, es genial.

-Increíble.

Se miraron unos minutos.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo? – le pregunto Jacob, pero ella se quedo estática -. No lo sé… ¿Quieres? ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

-No – respondió negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-Yo… - no supo que decir.

-Solo… "No". Manera de aumentar mi confianza. Lo hiciste… bueno, yo… que es muy baja. Es baja. E incluso lo señalaste.

-Mira, es solo que no bailo en público. Y yo no… no demuestro mi afecto públicamente. Esas parejas, me dan nauseas. Es como, ¿en serio, chicos? ¿Simplemente se van a besar frente a todos?

-Bien, primero que todo, estamos completamente solos, sabes – señalo todo el callejón con una mano -. Segundo, quiero decir, tan solo hablaba de un baile.

Ella se lo pensó unos segundos y luego se levanto y dio unos cuantos pasos al frente, finalmente se giro hacia él. Pero el pensando que se iba a ir, agacho la cabeza, hasta que la voz de ella lo llamo.

-¿Y bien?

El también se levanto al ver que ella lo esperaba, se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura, mientras ella ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Y comenzaron a bailar.

-No puedo creer que hago esto. Es la cosa más dramática que he hecho. Todo lo que falta es que llueva… y, será como… quiero decir, es agotador, ¿verdad? Y completamente…

-¿Podrías dejarlo?

Bailaban en silencio, mientras se miraban a los ojos. Pero de repente un sonido les llamo la atención, y ella bajo la vista.

-Tus pantalones vibran – dijo ella mientras lo miraba otra vez.

Se separaron automáticamente. El saco su celular del bolsillo, le había llegado un mensaje.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? – pregunto ella.

-Es solo que la policía está aquí – respondió, mientras miraba el celular.

En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió y toda la gente que había dentro de esa casa – algunos en traje de baño -, huyo despavorida.

- ¿Dónde está tu auto? – pregunto Nessie, mirando a ambos lados del callejón.

-No ando en auto. El chico ingles lo hace.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Mi pequeño amigo ingles.

-¿Quién?

Un chico salió de la casa y los vio a ellos.

-Están preguntando nombres, esposando gente. Cada uno está por su cuenta. ¡Vamos! – el chico se puso a correr en dirección contraria a ellos, pero al ver de reojo que ellos no se movían se volvió hacia ellos de nuevo - ¿Qué pasa con ustedes, idiotas? ¡Vamos! – y echo a correr de nuevo.

Jacob y Nessie se miraron, y luego también echaron a correr lo más rápido que podían, y salieron a la calle.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer? – le pregunto ella a Jacob.

-Espera, solo necesito… llamare a mi… - se quedo sin habla al ver un auto que iba frente a él, porque en el interior del auto se encontraban Leah y Sam. Nessie se acerco a él en ese momento y el salió de su trance para mirarla.

-Mi casa esta como a 10 cuadras. ¿Caminas conmigo un momento?

Se quedo pensativo unos segundos pero al final acepto.

-Sí.

Ambos empezaron a caminar. A mitad de camino, ella rompió el silencio.

-¿A que universidad iras?

-Columbia.

-Así que eres, como, Smartypants McGee.

-No, no sé si como "Smartypants McGee".

-¿Alguna idea de lo que quieres hacer?

-Quiero enseñar. Quiero vivir en Nueva York y enseñar. "Elementary School" para empezar. Donde realmente se necesite, ¿sabes? Después probablemente desarrollo psicológico.

-Así que prácticamente sabes bien lo que quieres hacer.

-Sí. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-No tengo idea. Me gusta el Collage.

-¿Collage?

-Y dibujo algo. Estoy aprendiendo a tocar batería. Me ayuda a liberar mi agresividad.

-¿Tienes mucha agresividad?

-El monto promedio, creo.

-¿Eres feliz?

-¿Feliz? – pregunto ella, soltando una risita.

-Sí, ¿te consideras una persona razonablemente feliz? ¿Contenta con lo que tienes?

-No, no diría contenta. Solo estoy… estoy lista para irme de aquí. Estoy cansada de la secundaria.

-Todavía te queda otro año.

-Estoy consciente de eso. Idiota – dijo por lo bajo esto último. Pero él lo escucho perfectamente y se rio - ¿Tu?

-¿Yo que?

-¿Eres del tipo de chico que se considera feliz-afortunado? Porque te golpeare si lo eres.

-Bueno, lo soy ahora, lo cual es sorprendente.

Ella dejo de caminar, y el al darse cuenta se giro hacia ella.

-Sabes que estoy saliendo con alguien, ¿cierto? – le recordó Nessie.

El ruido de un auto la sobresalto y cuando se giro, encontró a un grupo de hippies en el interior de este. Escuchando música a todo volumen y con una bola disco pequeña colgada en el techo. El sujeto que iba al volante, se quedo mirando a Jacob, mientras este se ponía al lado de Nessie.

-Espera. ¿Krasne? – le pregunto uno de los chicos de la parte de atrás, a él.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Jacob sin comprender.

-No, amigo, es Wurtzheimer – dijo el tipo del volante -. Es Wurtzheimer.

-Lo siento, amigo, no lo soy – dijo Jacob.

-No te disculpes por quien eres o quien no eres – dijo el tipo con una sonrisa.

-Eso debería estar en una camiseta, ¿no? – dijo Nessie girándose hacia Jacob y este asintió.

-¿Ustedes saben donde es… esta fiesta...?

-Acaba de terminarse por la policía – le respondió Jacob.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?

-Bastante seguros – respondieron ambos chicos.

-Pero, ¿quieren un aventón? Nos dirigimos al oeste.

-No, yo vivo a un par de cuadras. Estoy bien sola, si quieres…

Los hippies del auto, estaban esperando la decisión de Jacob.

-De hecho ¿sabes que? Estamos bien, amigo. Gracias, de todos modos.

-Bien, cuídense. Ustedes chicos son adorables.

-Si – dijo Jacob, mostrándoles el símbolo de amor y paz.

-Tómalo con calma, Wurtzheimer, ¿esta bien?

Y sin decir nada más se fueron. Y Jacob y Nessie continuaron su camino, que duro bien poco.

-Bueno, aquí vivo – dijo Nessie, señalando una casa grande -. Esta es mi casa. Aquí vivo.

-Bueno…

-¿Si? ¿Dime?

-No lo sé, ¿te gustaría pasar el rato alguna vez?

-¿Y que acabamos de hacer?

-Eso… no lo sé, quiero decir… solo decía…

-¿Estas pidiéndome mi número?

-Estaba llegando a eso.

-Bien.

-¿Bueno?

-Sí, adelante. Dámelo.

Jacob le dio su celular y ella empezó a escribir su número.

-¿Quieres pasar, un momento?

-¿Qué hay de tu novio?

-No es que vayamos a coger ni nada – dijo Nessie alzando la vista del teléfono.

-Lo sé ¿Y que hay de tus padres?

-Tienes que ser muy silencioso.

Le dio su teléfono y entraron en la casa. Tuvieron que subir las escaleras, tratando de no hacerlas crujir mucho. Jacob veía las paredes de la casa en todo momento, le sorprendía ver tantas fotos familiares. Al entrar en la habitación Jacob lo miro todo con lujo de detalle, había como seis Collages en la pared izquierda, una cama que se veía muy cómoda, en la pared de en medio estaba el dibujo de una montaña nevada, que quedaba perfecto con el color celeste de las paredes.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? – pregunto Nessie, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Seguro.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No lo sé. Lo que sea que tengas está bien.

-Bueno, yo tomare algo de vino.

-Sí, está bien.

Ella salió de la habitación, y luego regreso con dos copas y una botella de vino. Cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Esto es realmente genial – dijo Jacob admirando sus collages de la pared.

Una música lenta sonó en la habitación, y Jacob se giro y vio un viejo tocadiscos.

-Es verdad ¿no? La calidad de sonido es realmente mejor que una canción descargada.

-No realmente – dijo Nessie mientras servía el vino.

-Entonces ¿Por qué?

-Tan solo me gusta la idea. Tu sabes, una colección de discos – respondió Nessie dándole la copa de vino -. Sabes, la mayoría son de mi padre.

Nessie se fue a sentar en su alfombra.

-¿Quieres saber cuándo soy realmente feliz? Cuatro en punto… en casa, después de clases, el sol entra por esa ventana… - dijo señalando la ventana de atrás – y hace que la alfombra sea totalmente cálida. Y me siento aquí a cortar fotos. Cuando era pequeña, eran crayones, pero… nunca he estado más contenta que cuando solo estoy, tú sabes, sola, en mis asuntos.

-Sí, entiendo lo que quieres decir. Es decir, no estoy tan solo, definitivamente no en mi casa, pero, tengo mi auto. Algunas noches me gusta dar vueltas, música alta, ventanas cerradas…

-¿Has tenido sexo?

La pregunta de Nessie lo tomo totalmente desprevenido.

-¿Qué?

-Solo preguntaba.

-¿Honestamente?

-No, miénteme – dijo ella sarcásticamente.

-Aun no. Es decir, no es que no hayan habido oportunidades…

-Sí, ¿chicas poniéndose en fila para tener sexo contigo?

-No, eso no es lo que quise decir.

-¿Quieres tener sexo con Leah?

-Supongo que sí. Pero no me gusta fantasear sobre ello… - el se sentó junto a ella en la alfombra - me imagino tomando su mano, y besándola bajo la lluvia. Tú sabes, todo ese drama, y tontería romántica… de la que eres tan fanática – ella asintió a eso con una media sonrisa -. Y fantaseo con tener sexo con Casey Flynn.

-¿Es alguna actriz que debiera conocer?

-Es una chica que va a mi escuela. Es la chica con la que todos quieren tener sexo porque es, tu sabes, malvada. Leah es la chica que tú quieres como novia.

-La virgen y la estúpida. Una historia tan vieja como el tiempo.

-¿Tu lo has hecho?

-No es de tu importancia.

Ella dejo la copa de vino a un lado y se echo sobre la alfombra. El se echo a su lado.

-Todo lo genial se ha arruinado. Antes que llegásemos aquí. Incluso el sexo y las relaciones. Es todo tan seguro y conveniente. Homogenizado. Intercambiar perfiles, moldear tu personalidad para alguien, como una ecuación compatible. Y luego con un simple click, también podemos realizar el sueño de coger con alguien igual a nosotros. Casarse, tener dos bebes y medio. Podemos publicar las fotos en Facebook o Twitter. No, eso… eso no es para mí. Quiero conocer a un chico a la antigua, sabes… como en un bar.

-¿Qué hay de un callejón oscuro? ¿Un chico loco que se habla a sí mismo?

Ella no supo que decir, solo se había quedada hipnotizada por sus ojos negros. Cuando salió de su trance, pudo hablar por fin.

-Dame tu mano – él se la ofreció y ella la tomo -. ¿Cuál de las dos soy? ¿La virgen o la estúpida?

-Nunca antes conocí a nadie como tú.

-Esa es una muy buena respuesta.

Se quedaron mirando su amarre por unos minutos, hasta que ella se dio la vuelta pero sin soltar su mano. Se quedaron echados de esa forma por unos minutos, en silencio.

-Tengo problemas durmiendo con alguien en mi cuarto.

-Me iré – hizo ademan de levantarse pero ella lo paro.

-No. Es solo que, pijamadas, campamentos… siempre los he odiado. No porque me importara estar alejada, sino porque siempre hubo una boca respirando fuerte junto a mí.

-No tienes que explicarlo. Me iré.

-No aun. Yo solo… quizás podríamos acostarnos aquí por un momento. Y podría cerrar mis ojos, ver cómo se siente. ¿Está bien?

-Bien.

Se echaron de nuevo.

-Tu corazón esta latiendo muy rápido.

-Lo sé. Lo siento.

-Está bien, Black.

Al final, ambos jóvenes terminaron siendo vencidos por el sueño.

…

-Cariño, despierta. Casi son las 11.

Era la madre de Nessie. Los chicos habían permanecido dormidos en la misma posición de anoche y los estridentes golpes en la puerta de su madre los habían despertado sobresaltados, se separaron automáticamente.

-¡Diablos! – murmuro Nessie.

-¿Nessie? – pregunto su madre.

-Sí, saldré en un minuto.

-Bien.

Ambos chicos se levantaron lo más rápido que pudieron, pero al hacer eso, Jacob boto la copa llena de vino sobre la alfombra de Nessie.

-Dios, lo siento mucho.

-Tienes que irte. La ventana – dijo ella mientras la señalaba.

Él le hizo caso y salió disparado hacia la ventana, cuando salió cayó en el techo de la cochera y corrió hasta llegar al borde. Nessie ya se había apoyado en su ventana para verlo.

-De prisa.

-Bien. ¿Ahora que?

-Salta – le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

El casi se cae del techo pero logro mantenerse firme sobre este. Luego salto contra el árbol que había frente a él y se agarro a la rama, pero al final la rama y él se vinieron abajo.

-¿Estas bien? - pregunto ella, al ver que no se levantaba.

-Sí, sí – respondió el, levantándose al fin.

-Bien. Ve. Llámame – dijo metiéndose dentro de la habitación.

-Si – echo a correr, pero luego se dio cuenta de una cosa -. Espera, espera, espera. Creo que ni siquiera tengo tu numero – regreso, pero ella ya no estaba -. ¿Nessie? ¡Nessie! – grito al ver que ella no aparecía.

Alguien abrió la puerta de la casa, y el salió huyendo de ahí. Y no miro atrás.


	2. La llamada

La llamada:

Jacob había llamado a sus dos mejores amigos, Quil – que era el pequeño amigo ingles que menciono el anoche -, y Embry. Los cito en una cafetería cercana a su casa. Que es donde se encontraban ahora. Les conto absolutamente todo lo que paso anoche con Nessie.

-Fue genial. Era como Jason Bourne, ¿sabes? O Jason Statham. Entonces te llame – le decía a Quil. El y Embry se miraron mientras alzaban las cejas, y luego tomaron de su batido - ¿Qué? – pregunto Jacob.

-Eres un chico dulce, ¿sabes eso? – le respondió Quil.

-Cállate.

-No, realmente lo eres. Tu inocencia a lo Bambi es simplemente ¿Qué? Adorable. Voy a pellizcar tus mejillas.

-Púdrete – le dijo Jacob de muy malos modos.

-Jake, no existe el novio.

-Pero…

-No.

-Que, ¿crees que lo invento?

-Por supuesto que lo hizo. Las chicas tienen que decir que tienen novio cuando conocen un idiota al azar. Esta prácticamente en el manual.

-No lo sé, realmente le creí.

-Por supuesto que lo hiciste. Incluso ahora, que te aseguro que es mentira. Es como te das cuenta si le gustas. En un par de días, envíale un mensaje. Ve si quiere salir, busca algo de comida China, un pollo Szechuan. Si dice "novio", sabes que realmente no le gustaste. Gracias amor – le dijo a una camarera que venía a dejarle su hamburguesa -. Pero siempre te puedes decir a ti mismo, "Oye, ella tiene novio". ¿Sabes?, "No soy yo". Es un buen sistema. Dile – le dijo a Embry que al escuchar lo que decía Quil, este asintió un par de veces, mirando fijamente a Jacob.

-No le enviare un mensaje.

-¿Por qué no? – pregunto Quil, atónito -. Creí que habías dicho que era muy linda.

-Porque…

-¿Por Leah? – pregunto Quil dejando caer su tenedor al plato, harto de Jacob y Leah -. De verdad, Jake, eso no sucederá.

-Accidentalmente derrame vino en su alfombra.

-Claro. ¿A quién le importa?

-A ella. Ella tiene este asunto sobre su alfombra. La forma en que el Sol la ilumina en cierto punto de la tarde…

Quil y Embry se miraron alzando las cejar con ironía, de nuevo. Y llevaron la vista a el de nuevo.

-No podría enviarle un mensaje aunque quisiera.

-Ella no te dio su número, ¿cierto? – aventuro Quil, dándole una mordida a su hamburguesa al igual que Embry.

-No. Comenzó a hacerlo. Digito los primeros números, y después… pero conseguí esos tres primeros dígitos ¿cierto? Así que… quiero decir, vamos… ¿Cuántas combinaciones de números puede haber?

-Diez mil – contesto Embry, mirándolo fijamente.

Jacob y Quil, se le quedaron viendo estupefactos, pero pronto volvieron a recuperar la compostura.

-Solo llama a informaciones – le sugirió Quil.

-No seas estúpido, ella no estará en la lista. Además, ni siquiera conozco los nombres de sus padres. Y Lashanda dice que hay como 337 Cullens en Forks, Washington.

-¿Quién demonios es Lashanda? – pregunto Quil, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-La señorita con la que hable cuando llame a informaciones.

-Bueno, sabes donde vive.

-Se donde ella…genial. ¿Así que debería pararme afuera de su casa? Porque eso no sería espeluznante. Si. Genial – dijo Jacob, sarcásticamente.

-Encuéntrala en Facebook.

-No creo que use Facebook. Ella no cree en ese tipo de cosas.

-¿No cree en eso? – pregunto Quil, estupefacto, y dejo caer su tenedor de nuevo mientras hacía negaciones con la cabeza -. Esta chica suena como un enorme dolor de cabeza, mi amigo. Como un gran dolor en mi cabeza. Te digo, conozco el tipo. Conozco a ese tipo. La chica de indie rock alternativo, que solo ve películas de arte, huele a comida vegana, y no se molesta en afeitar sus axilas. Eventualmente se enamora de un temible abusador llamado Harley.

-¿De dónde diablos sacas…?

-Stanwyck – dijo Embry, interrumpiendo su frase.

-¿De que demonios hablas? – le pregunto Quil confundido, volviéndose hacia él.

-Stanwyck va al Instituto de Forks – le aclaro.

Quil se volvió de nuevo hacia Jacob.

-Stanwyck va al Instituto de Forks. Llamaremos a Stanwyck. El tendrá acceso a la base de datos de los estudiantes. Debí pensarlo.

Cuando terminaron sus hamburguesas – que venían con ensalada -, y sus batidos, se montaron en el auto de Quil y a mitad de camino Embry llamo a Stanwyck, y lo puso en altavoz.

_Stanwyck: ¿Qué quieres?_

-Stanwyck , soy Quil. Necesito un favor. Finalmente puedes pagarme por darte a Courtney Yamazaki.

_Stanwyck: Ella nunca va a salir contigo. Cree que eres repugnante._

-Lo que tu digas, amigo.

_Stanwyck: ¿Qué quieres?_

-Necesitamos el número de una chica que va al Instituto de Forks.

_Stanwyck: Espera un momento. ¿En que año? _

-Junior – respondió Jacob esta vez.

_Stanwyck: ¿Quién fue ese?_

-Soy Black.

_Stanwyck: Junior. Bien._

-Es Nessie Cullen – le informo Jacob.

_Stanwyck: Cullen, Essie._

-Nessie – le corrigió.

_Stanwyck: Nessie Cullen. Solo una dirección y teléfono de casa._

-¿Sin celular?

_Stanwyck: ¿Qué acabo de decir?_

-Bien, ¿y algún e-mail?

_Stanwyck: Solo el teléfono de casa. ¿Lo quieres o no, Jake?_

-Sí, danos el numero – respondió Embry esta vez, ya cansado de las insistencias de Jacob.

Al llegar a casa de Jacob, este se bajo del auto despidiéndose de sus amigos. Pero Quil, lo paro.

-Oye – dijo él para llamar su atención -, vamos a ver esa película esta noche, 7:15, Six Forks Cinema.

-¿Qué película? – pregunto Jacob.

-Aquella donde el mundo termina en 5 días.

-Tres días – le corrigió Embry.

-Tres días. No es un montón de tiempo.

-Esa película apestara. Creo que pasare.

-Jake - lo llamo de nuevo Quil -. Mira, no hace falta decirlo, espera un par de días antes de llamar a esta chica. Tú sabes, dale la ilusión de que tienes una vida.

-Claro, claro. Quiero decir, me alegra que consiguiéramos su número, pero no sé. Probablemente… probablemente quizás ni la llame. Veremos, veremos cuando acabe la semana o algo así. O en un par de semanas.

…

-Hola, ¿es el Sr. Cullen?

_Sr. Cullen: No respondo solicitudes._

-No, no, no. Soy… soy un amigo de… bueno, una de sus hijas.

_Sr. Cullen: Solo tengo una que yo sepa._

-Sí, claro, bien. Bueno, soy un amigo de Nessie.

_Sr. Cullen: Aja._

-Sí, bueno… ¿podría hablar con ella, por favor?

Espero unos segundos, ante la atenta mirada de su hermana pequeña Rachel.

_Nessie: ¿Hola?_

-¿Nessie?

_Nessie: Con ella._

-Soy Jacob.

_Nessie: Si, si. Espera un segundo .Un segundo… hola. ¿Cómo estas?_

-Bueno, no mucho realmente. Yo solo… llegue a salvo a casa, esta eso y… descanse bien, supongo. Pero, no sé. Solo quería asegurarme de que, estuvieras bien. Ya sabes, que todo estuviera bien con, tu sabes…

_Nessie: Claro._

-Sí, ¿todo está bien?

_Nessie: Si._

-Genial. De acuerdo. Bien. Bueno. Bueno, también quería decirte, preguntarte. ¿Qué harás después?

Su hermanita Rachel se rio por su nerviosismo.

_Nessie: No lo sé. Creo que iré a ver una película con Alec._

-¿Alec?

_Nessie: Alec._

-Alec. Claro. Está bien. En realidad es gracioso, creo, porque iré al cine esta noche también. Pero iremos a Six Forks Cinema.

La hermanita de Jacob se estaba empezando a reír tanto, que Jacob tuvo que cubrirle la boca con una mano.

_Nessie: Bueno, ahí es donde iremos también._

-Entonces supongo que te veré.

_Nessie: Quizás. _

-Está bien. Bueno. Genial.

_Nessie: Genial. Nos vemos._

Y colgó. Jacob dejo el teléfono en la mesita de noche y se giro hacia su hermanita.

-Creo que eso salió bien, ¿verdad?

Su hermanita negó con la cabeza varias veces.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Nessie. Ella se dirigía a la sala de nuevo junto a sus padres, ya que al recibir la llamada de Jacob, tuvo que retirarse a la cocina. Su madre empezó a hablar.

-¿Podemos terminar con esto? – al parecer estaban en medio de una discusión.

-Escuchen – dijo Nessie -. No vamos a tener una charla parental. No soy así. Ustedes se apegan a su área, y yo a la mía. Pero déjenme decirles esto: Todos sabíamos que en cierto punto iba a llegar a beber. Es inevitable. Soy adolescente, y esto es América, y ¿no es mucho mejor que estuviera, sola en mi habitación con una copa de vino, que en alguna fiesta, bebiendo chupitos de Jager con algún chico violador? ¿O que podría haber muerto en un terrible accidente automovilístico? – sus padres se quedaron pensativos por un momento y eso la puso nerviosa -. ¿Bien?

-Mira, esto no es solo por el vino – siguió su madre -. Esto es… lo derramaste. Tú… tú… ni siquiera lo sé. ¿Cuál era la pregunta? – miro a su hija.

-¿Puedo ir al cine esta noche, o me castigaran por ser responsable?

Su madre dio un largo suspiro, no sabía si dejarla ir o no. Al final se decidió por mirar a su esposo que abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerro al instante y luego se encogió de hombros.

-¿En serio? – dijo mirando a su esposo, este volvió a encogerse de hombros, entonces ella se volvió hacia su hija -. Puedes ir.

-Genial. Fue una buena charla – y se fue a su habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Aki les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que les haya gustado, y si, en esta historia en Forks hay como 337 Cullens, es un fanfic gente, y puedes hacer lo que kieras con el jejeje._**

**_bueno hasta la proxima semana o puede que un poco antes, cuidense. Ah, y dejenme reviews porfis, me gustaria saber si les gusto el capitulo._**

**_Bye :D_**


	3. Películas y Reuniones

Películas y Reuniones:

Nessie salió de su casa esa noche, para encontrarse con su novio Alec, que la esperaba en su auto. Ella se subió.

-¿Cómo estas? – le pregunto ella, cerrando la puerta del vehículo.

-Bueno, ya sabes, he estado mejor. Tuve una semana realmente dura, emocionalmente. Y te lo digo porque podría no ser, como, una gran diversión esta noche… - dijo el manteniendo la mirada al frente.

-Estuviste llorando – aventuro ella.

El se giro para mirarla, y le sonrió con ternura.

-De cualquier modo… ¿Cómo estas tu?

-Bien – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

…

Mientras tanto en Six Forks Cinema. Jacob camina de un lado para el otro nervioso, y Quil y Embry lo miran sin saber que hacer para calmar a su amigo.

-Esto no es genial. ¿Qué hago aquí, sabes? – pregunto Jacob a Quil -. Ella creerá que la estoy acechando como un nerd raro. ¿Recuerdas a Aaron Finklestein? – le pregunto esta vez a Embry, este asintió -. Eso seré yo. Eso seré yo. Dios, no se ha vuelto a saber del pobre bastardo – decía Jacob -. Y de nuevo, no planeo violar a nadie – les explico a sus amigos.

La mirada de Quil, se dirigió de su amigo hacia la entrada del cine, en ese momento se quedo en shock. Pero tuvo que obligarse a despertar para alertar a su amigo.

-No mires ahora, amigo. Esta pesadilla se volvió real.

Jacob se giro inmediatamente y también se quedo helado al ver a Leah Clearwater en la entrada del cine junto a sus amigas. Ella al verlo vino hacia él.

-¡Hola! – saludo Leah a los tres, al acercarse abrazo efusivamente a Jacob y el al fin salió del estado de shock y le correspondió el abrazo -. Sr. Quil – lo saludo, aun abrazada a Jacob.

-Leah – correspondió este.

-Embry – saludo esta vez al otro amigo de Jacob -. ¿A dónde te fuiste anoche? Estuve buscándote – le dijo a Jacob.

-Estaba por ahí – le respondió nervioso.

-Quería que tuviéramos una de nuestras famosas charlas nocturnas – dijo Leah -. Y, ¿Qué harán después?

-No lo sé. Quil, ¿Qué haremos después? – le pregunto a su amigo, que estaba hablando con las amigas de Leah al igual que Embry.

-No hay compromisos. Tenemos las opciones abiertas. Aunque podría haber una fiesta en La Mesa.

-Podemos ir a mi casa – interrumpió una de las amigas de Leah -. Mis padres están en Cabo, y les dije a esos perdedores de Huntington. Podría invitar gente.

-Vamos – le dijo Leah a Jacob, tomándolo de la mano -. ¿Qué película veremos?

Estaban yendo al área de golosinas hasta que alguien toco la espalda de Jacob. El se giro y se sorprendió al ver quien fue.

-Hola, Jacob – era Nessie.

-Hola. Hola – dijo primero en un susurro y luego lo dijo mas alto por la sorpresa.

En ese momento Alec se acerco a Nessie y le envolvió la cintura. Y Leah al darse cuenta de que había alguien más se presento.

-Hola. Soy Leah.

-Soy Nessie – se dieron la mano -. Este es Alec – señalo a su novio.

-¿Qué pasa, amigos?

-Hola. Quil – lo llamo Jacob.

-Si – dijo el mencionado girándose hacia Jacob.

-Ven a conocer a Nessie y su novio, Alec. Su novio, Alec – repitió el con cierto toque de amargura en su voz.

-Maravilloso. Soy Quil Ateara. Un placer conocer a ambos – les ofreció la mano a ambos -. Estas son, Brianna, Erica, Embry – les presento a las amigas de Leah y a Embry.

-Tienes un nombre raro, jamás lo había oído – le dijo Nessie a Embry.

-No. Me gusta. Es único y original, me gusta – dijo Alec, sonriéndole a Embry.

-Claro. Vamos a ver "How the World Ends", ¿cierto? – pregunto Quil.

-Si – respondieron todos al unísono, menos Alec y Nessie.

-¿Qué hay de ustedes? – les pregunto Quil, a Alec y Nessie.

-El nuevo film de Almodóvar – respondió Alec.

-En realidad no. No quiero algo con subtítulos hoy. ¿Está bien si vemos algo más? – le pregunto Nessie.

El se acerco a ella y le beso la mejilla, ella soltó una risita nerviosa. Alec le paso el brazo por los hombros y miro a Jacob, Quil y Embry que los miraban fijamente.

-Ella es tan tímida… pero no se engañen. Es una tigresa cuando estamos solos – Nessie se tenso al oír esto y el color invadió sus mejillas. A Jacob le pareció eso tan adorable -. Lo que sea que quieras mi pequeña tigresa. Si quieres ver una tonta e infantil película, está bien para mí. Solo quiero estar junto a ti esta noche.

-Si – susurro ella, alejándose hasta el área de golosinas.

Los chicos se quedaron mirando a Alec que les guiño el ojo y se fue junto a Nessie con una gran sonrisa.

…

Ya estando todos en la sala de cine, Nessie no podía evitar mirar a Leah y a Jacob que estaban sentados unos asientos más adelante que ella y Alec. Vio a Leah quitándose la chaqueta y instantáneamente se sintió celosa al ver a Jacob mirándola tan detalladamente pero de una forma en la que Leah no se enterase. Ver su piel morena tan perfecta y como se veía en esa camiseta de tirantes rosa, hacia que ella se sintiera inferior a Leah y que así Jacob no se fijaría en ella nunca de esa forma, no sabía porque le pasaba esto después de todo ella tenía novio. Jacob en ese instante se giro a verla y ella aparto la vista bruscamente hacia la pantalla, por desgracia la película era pésima, le dio por mirar a su alrededor y vio a mucha gente usando sus celulares, hasta a dos chicos besándose y eso que la película era del fin del mundo no de romance. Su novio parecía querer salir de esa película de un momento a otro. Pero Nessie al ver que Leah tomaba de la mano a Jacob ya no soporto mas y se fue de ahí.

Jacob que en ese instante se giro de nuevo para ver a Nessie, pero ella ya no estaba en su asiento, así que decidió ir a buscarla. Se levanto de su asiento y salió de la sala.

-Una gran película – escucho la voz de Nessie a sus espaldas, ella se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos que había junto a la entrada de la película.

-Sí. Es conmovedora. Oye escucha…

-Lamento… - le corto – haberte hecho saltar desde el techo. Eso fue muy loco. Y peligroso. Y lo siento si estaba un poco, como… ya sabes, en el teléfono. Yo solo… me pongo nerviosa a veces. No es que sea una excusa.

-Dame tu teléfono – le pidió Jacob, sacando su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Ella al escucharlo, saco su teléfono confundida y se lo dio.

-Bien. Te perdono – le dijo Jacob devolviéndole su teléfono.

Ella lo guardo en su bolso. Y se volvió hacia él.

-Así que…

-Sí.

-Así que estas aquí con Leah. Ella es realmente bonita.

-Sí, ella está bien.

-Y está sentada a tu lado y sostiene tu mano. Pareciera que le gustas.

-No. No lo sé.

-Bien.

-Definitivamente estoy pensando acerca de cosas sexys con ella, eso sí.

-Guau – rio Nessie nerviosamente, aunque Jacob no lo noto.

-Definitivamente. Así que, gracias por eso.

-Quizás eso es bueno. Bajarla del pedestal. Además, ¿ese cosa de drama romántico? Eso es estrictamente para libros de Nicholas Sparks… y comerciales de De Beers. Es como Zussman dice, todo es biología. Selección natural. Una hembra escoge a su pareja mas fuerte… así su descendencia tiene una mejor chance de sobrevivir.

-¿Zussman?

-Mr. Zussman. Es mi profesor de Biología. Aunque supongo que él está vendiendo algo también.

-Bueno, no estoy seguro de ser la pareja… más fuerte en mi particular piscina de genes. Pero supongo que podemos darle una chance, ¿no?

-Vamos. La confianza es sexy, Black.

-Lo sé. Eso es lo que mi madre no deja de decirme.

-Debería volver – dijo agarrando su bolso.

-Sí. Bueno, Alec parece un tipo genial.

-¿Lo parece?

-No. Bueno, no puedo decirlo aun.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario de Jacob.

-Bien.

-Escucha. Unos cuantos de nosotros iremos a la casa de esa chica después, de Brianna. Supongo que otra gente también ira. No es una fiesta. Solo es algo.

-Bien. Claro, déjame hablar con él.

-Genial. Habla con él. Supongo que, disfruta del fin del mundo.

Ella se levanto y se dirigió a las puertas de la sala, pero antes de entrar se quedo parada mirando las puertas, pensando. Jacob se había quedado sentado con la cabeza agachada.

-Quiero viajar – dijo Nessie de pronto.

-Genial – dijo Jacob alzando la vista para mirarla.

-Anoche me dejaste pensando… acerca de que hacer, y definitivamente quiero viajar – dijo ella acercándose un poco más a él.

-Como… ¿Cómo una profesión? – pregunto Jacob levantándose.

-El verano pasado, visite a mis tíos en Madrid. Un día yo estaba paseando por los alrededores y me perdí. Y, ya sabes, mi celular no funcionaba, y no tenía idea de donde estaba su apartamento. Y luego me preocupe porque debía… adaptarme a vivir como un mendigo en Madrid. Finalmente llegue a una plaza… y me senté junto a esta fuente, y simplemente respire. Y me di cuenta que estaba tan concentrada en donde ir y como volver… que ni siquiera me di cuenta de donde estaba. No había notado nada. Así que comencé a hacerlo. Comencé a notar, como, la personalidad de las arquitecturas, en cómo la gente, simplemente se saludaba en las calles. E incluso el cielo se veía diferente allí. Y sentí que estaba dejando ir algo… pero también que finalmente estoy en este mundo. Eventualmente, encontré el camino de regreso, pero esas pocas horas, fueron como, lo mejor… fue la mejor parte de mi viaje, y yo solo… deseo tanto volver allí. Hay tantas cosas que deseo ver.

Jacob se había quedado embobado al escuchar hablar a Nessie con esa pasión, con esa ilusión en los ojos. Y también por su hermosura, sus ojos chocolate… simplemente se había quedado maravillado con esta chica, jamás había conocida a nadie como ella, ni siquiera Leah se comparaba con ella, ella era única.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Nessie, al ver su cara de tonto. Luego su cara cambio a una de vergüenza, se había ruborizado y todo -. Oh, eso fue tan estúpido.

-No, no, no – dijo Jacob rápidamente, saliendo de su trance.

-No, lo siento. Eso fue raro.

-No fue estúpido. Es solo que… estaba escuchándote y… y quiero ir contigo – dijo el mirándola a los ojos.

-Bien – dijo cada vez poniéndose más nerviosa, por la corta distancia entre los dos.

De pronto alguien interrumpió todo.

-Oye amor, ¿estoy viendo esta basura solo? – era Alec.

-Sí. Quiero decir, no. No. No. Ya voy. Toma – fue hacia él y le tiro una barra de chocolate que el atrapo al instante, y ella entro en la sala con él a sus espaldas. Dejando a Jacob solo.

…

En la reunión, en la casa de Brianna, Jacob, Quil y Embry, estaban en un sofá de la sala. Escuchando a Alec, que estaba sentado junto a Nessie.

-Déjenme decirles algo chicos. Algo que no saben, porque aun no han estado ahí afuera en el mundo. Pero cuando lleguen a mi edad, se darán cuenta de que… ya saben, que todo es una tontería. Nadie se preocupa de nada más que dinero, ¿saben? Como el dólar, billetes de dólares, y todo. Así que, ¿algún chico de oficina, un idiota ejecutivo… le dirá a Joan Cusack Experience que nuestro material no es comercial? Púdrete, amigo. No. No, quiero decir, yo probablemente…

-¿Qué es Joan Cusack Experience? – pregunto Embry a Jacob en un susurro.

-Creo que es el nombre de su banda.

-No sabe lo que es ser artista – siguió Alec -. Ya sabes, es un idiota. "Señor, es un idiota." Es por eso que solo deben concentrarse en lo básico. Lo fundamental. Las cosas simples, ¿saben? Las simples complejidades de la vida.

Mientras Alec decía todo esto, Nessie se había levantado de su lugar y se había ido, Jacob parecía querer seguirla en lugar de seguir ahí sentado escuchando las idioteces que decía Alec. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Quil lo estaba mirando fijamente.

-¿Qué estas pensando? – le pregunto.

-Pienso que quien dijo "se tu mismo", obviamente nunca conoció a Alec.

Los dos asintieron a eso.

Mientras tanto, Nessie paseaba por la piscina que había en el patio de la casa, donde se encontró a Leah sentada en una de las sillas de la piscina.

-¿No es genial esta piscina? Siento que estamos en la mansión de Heff. Soy Leah.

-Nessie. Ya nos conocimos.

-Claro. Conoces a Jake.

-Sí. Algo.

-¿Y te… te gusta? – pregunto Leah inocentemente.

Esa pregunta la tomo por sorpresa y la puso un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Qué? No. No, no. Yo… no yo estoy con… ese tipo – señalo a Alec que se podía ver desde la posición de las dos por la puerta de vidrio del patio.

-Guau. El es guapo.

-Quiero decir, me gusta Jake como amigo. El es genial.

-No, Jake es increíble. Es uno de mis mejores amigos. Definitivamente mi mejor amigo hombre. Siempre ha estado para mí, en todas mis terribles relaciones y cosas así, y puedo contarle todo. El da los mejores consejos. Es tan inteligente. Deberías ver la forma en que es con su hermanita.

-¿Su hermana? – Nessie se sorprendió al saber este dato.

-Sí, ella tiene como 5. O quizás 6, pero muy, muy linda. Y él esta como súper involucrado en su vida, porque supongo que su padre no está presente, o algo así.

-¿Dónde está el? – pregunto Nessie, interesada.

-Es solo que la mayoría a nuestra edad esta tan preocupado por sí mismo, ¿sabes?

-Sí, lo sé. Y nunca se callan.

-Nunca, ¿no es así? Dios estoy tan cansada de esos idiotas arrogantes, con sus grandes y estúpidas bocas.

-Ya no estamos hablando de Jake.

-Hablamos de Sam Uley.

-¿Es un idiota?

-El idiota más grande del mundo. Oficialmente. ¿Y sabes cuál es la peor parte? Lo sabía. Sabía. Y sabia que probablemente le iba a decir a todos que nosotros… porque había escuchado de cada una de las chicas que estuvo con él, así que ¿Por qué debería…? De cualquier modo, no lo sé. Lo único que quiero es por al menos una vez, conocer a un chico que, me haga una pregunta ¿sabes? – Nessie asintió -. Como mi opinión, o como me siento, o cualquier cosa. Porque en este momento, si uno de ellos fuera y abriera la puerta por mí, o se ofreciera a invitar a una cena. Estaría tan impresionada, que probablemente me desmayaría.

-¿Sabes? , a veces es el chico que… - se quedo sin habla al ver por la misma puerta de vidrio a Jacob mirándolas con curiosidad.

-¿A veces que?

Nessie salió de embobamiento y miro confusa a Leah.

-¿No estabas…? Estabas a punto de decir algo.

-¿Lo estaba? No. No, no. Bueno, sí, pero ya lo olvide.

-Fue hace como, un segundo atrás.

-Sí. Raro, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

Mientras tanto en la sala donde se encontraban Jacob y Alec. Jacob miraba atento por la puerta de vidrio donde se encontraban Leah y Nessie.

-Oye. Tu – lo llamo Alec, Jacob se giro hacia él.

-Jacob.

-Así que, ¿Dónde conociste a mi chica? – le pregunto.

-En un callejón.

-Ella es… bastante genial.

-¿Qué?

-Ella es genial. Ya sabes. Muy, muy, muy genial.

-Sí, lo es.

-Quiero decir, generalmente no me gustan las escolares. Muy necesitadas. Demasiado inmaduras. Pero ella, ya sabes, ella es inspiradora. Estoy de hecho escribiendo una canción sobre ella. Bueno, sobre sus rodillas.

Jacob lo miro frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Vamos a tener sexo esta noche – le informo a Jacob.

-¿Si? – le pregunto Jacob, deprimido.

-Sí, íbamos a hacerlo el fin de semana pasado, pero tuve la gripe.

-Seguro.

-No te mentiré, Jason, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero finalmente lo haremos. Vamos a hacerlo.

-Así que, ¿Dónde será esto? – pregunto Jacob con amargura.

-Probablemente en mi auto.

-Dios – murmuro Jacob.

-Diablos, debo mover esa batería.

-Bueno, Alec, eso suena inolvidable. Muy, muy, inolvidable – dijo Jacob con voz desganada.

En ese momento Alec se levanto del sofá, aunque sin dejar de mirar a Jacob.

-Voy a… voy a vaciar el Lil Wayne – dicho esto se fue.

Jacob estaba solo en la sala, miro por la puerta de vidrio una vez más, pero ya no estaban Nessie y Leah. En eso se escucha un sonido, y Jacob va a ver de que se trata, sale de la sala y entra en el living – que es de donde proviene el sonido -, era Nessie tocando el piano, se sorprendió porque él no sabía que tocara un instrumento. Aun con su cara de bobo, se dirigió al banco donde estaba ella y se sentó junto a ella.

-Nunca me dijiste que tenías una hermanita – le reprocho a Jacob.

-Supongo que nunca salió el tema. Ella es mi media-hermana, técnicamente. Su padre ya no está en nuestras vidas, así que…

-¿Qué hay de tu padre?

-Casado de nuevo. Vive en Phoenix. Es endodoncista. Hace un infernal tratamiento conducto, si alguna vez lo necesitas.

-Ya sabes, tenia esta clara imagen tuya en mi cabeza, y de tu vida, tu familia. Y resulta que estaba completamente equivocada. Tonto de mi parte creer que te conozco después de una noche.

-Por favor, no te acuestes con Alec – le pidió Jacob.

-El tipo es increíble – decía por lo bajo, con aire de reproche.

-Sí. No puedes perder tu virginidad con él.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Estas…? ¿Estas bromeando?

-Ya sabes, no es una cosa tan hermosa. No es como un tesoro que tengo que proteger… hasta que encuentre a la persona indicada. Porque no existe la persona indicada. Es tan solo algún tipo. Y solo pasa, y es un poco grotesco y algo incomodo, pero algún día, algún día será estupendo. Sera como porno loco y estupendo. Así que simplemente tengo que ir y hacerlo a mi propia manera. Y sé que Alec es seguro porque tengo… una copia de los resultados de sus exámenes. Así que podrías por favor decirme ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo con él?

-Sabes, creo que encontrar a la persona indicada es lo que lo hace especial. ¿Bien? Pero es muy seguro que no es el.

Ahora sí que Nessie se puso un poco molesta.

-¿Sabes que, Jake? Tu… tu estas enamorado de Leah. Estas enamorado de ella. Estas enamorado de su sonrisa, su pelo, y su molestosa piel perfecta. Quiero decir, ¿Quién tiene la piel así? Es ridículo. Es como, per…

-Tú tienes una linda piel.

-Sí bueno, gracias. Pero eso es porque trabajo muy duro en mi piel. Estoy muy a gusto con mi dermatólogo. Si hay algún problema, entonces Phyllis y yo lo solucionamos. Pero ese no es el punto aquí. No es el punto. El punto es que estas encaprichado con Leah. Así que iré y lo hare con Alec – Jacob le sonrió pícaramente, lo que confundió por completo a Nessie -. ¿Por qué sonríes?

-Yo te gusto.

Nessie se tenso.

-No. No. Por favor. Así que, ¿ahora eres ese chico confianzudo y asertivo? ¿Eres ese chico?

-Supongo.

-Claro. Y ¿eso no es así solo porque tu madre y yo dijimos que deberías ser mas… confiado?

-No lo sé, quizás. ¿Qué piensas?

-Yo solo… pienso que probablemente deberías… - su voz se fue apagando conforme sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca de tocarse.

Pero ese momento termino.

-Nessie. Debemos irnos – interrumpió Alec de nuevo.

-Bien, si, un minuto – dijo ella tomando su bolso y levantándose del banco.

-No, ahora. Nos vamos – dijo, levantando la voz.

-¿Estas siquiera sobrio para conducir?

-Estoy bien – dijo con voz un poco más calmada.

-O yo podría ir a dejarte – le dijo Jacob.

-¡Solo ocúpate de tus asuntos, Jason!

-¿Sabes lo que pienso? – le dijo Jacob acercándose a él lleno de cólera -. Pienso que sabes que mi nombre realmente es Jacob – dijo mientras la gente que estaba por ahí, empezaba a aparecer para ver de que se trataba la discusión -. Algo así como yo se que el tuyo es en realidad Dick ("imbécil").

En ese momento, Alec empujo a Jacob contra una silla del living, y del golpe cayó al suelo, ante las miradas y las exclamaciones de algunos chicos de alrededor.

-Estoy bien. Estoy bien, estoy bien – los calmo a todos, mientras se sobaba su cabeza.

Nessie se interpuso en el momento en el que Alec quiso golpear a Jacob de nuevo.

-Voy a matar a este idiota. Voy a patear tu trasero. Lo hare, amigo – dijo Quil saliendo de entre la multitud, pero Embry no lo dejo avanzar -. Tu pequeño y pretencioso "Belle y Sebastián"…

Toda la gente exclamo de nuevo, y Embry sujeto a Quil mas fuerte.

-Wow, wow, wow, amigo – dijo Embry, mientras lo sujetaba, haciéndole saber que ya se estaba pasando.

-¡Basta! Todos, solo cálmense – exclamo Nessie -. Compórtense – ella se interpuso de nuevo entre Jacob y Alec, que quiso golpearlo de nuevo.

-Quiero hacerlo llorar – decía Quil a Embry.

-De acuerdo, Alec – dijo Jacob levantándose del suelo-. Nunca he hecho esto antes, pero voy a patear tu trasero. Es verdad. No bromeo amigo.

A punto estaban de golpearse, pero apareció Brianna, la amiga de Leah.

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí? Les dije, el living no está disponible.

-Nos vamos – anuncio Nessie.

-Bien.

-Sí, genial – dijo Jacob alzando la voz, pero después se dio cuenta -. Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Te vas?

-Me iré con él.

-Alec – lo llamo Embry, Alec se giro hacia el -. Adiós.

Nessie tomo de la mano a Alec y se fueron hacia la salida.

-Lo que sea. Ni siquiera deberíamos estar aquí. No deberíamos. Idiotas – iba diciendo Alec mientras él y Nessie, cerraban la puerta.

Los demás se fueron del living a otros lugares de la casa, pero Jacob se quedo quieto viendo la salida por donde habían salido hace unos minutos Nessie.

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_aki les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Lo ven, si publique un capitulo rapido, ahora tengo que trabajar en el capitulo de mis otros fics... pero bueno, eso lo hare mas tarde jejee._**

**_El siguiente capitulo sera en unos dias, asi que no desesperen jejeje. Cuidense._**

**_Bye :D_**


	4. Charlas y Besos Nocturnos

Charlas y Besos Nocturnos:

Jacob había ido a buscar una bolsa con hielo para su cabeza, que le dolía mucho después del golpe que se había dado contra la silla del living. Se había metido en una de las habitaciones de la casa y se había encontrado con Leah, que estaba sentada en la cama.

-¿Estas bien? Alguien me dijo que estabas en una pelea o algo así.

-No exactamente – le respondió Jacob, sentándose junto a ella.

-Bueno, yo estoy algo ebria – dijo tapándose las manos con la cara -. Sí que lo estoy.

Jacob se había levantado inmediatamente a buscar un vaso con agua para ella, a los pocos segundos ya estaba de vuelta y se lo entrego.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

-Asi que esa chica, tu amiga, es súper linda, ¿no?

-Sí, muy linda – suspiro.

-¿Ella sigue aquí?

-No, ellos se fueron – respondió con amargura, pero ella no lo noto.

-Claro. Con su novio. Que es muy atractivo a propósito – tomo un poco de agua -. No es que sea… Bueno, no me interesa ese tipo de cosas en este momento. Termine con los chicos. Todos apestan. Especialmente los guapos.

-Sí, has dicho eso antes. Muchas veces.

-No, esta vez es en serio. Anoche hice la cosa más estúpida del mundo. Estaba tan ebria y no paramos de reír por una cosa. Como sea, llego la policía, y me pregunto si necesitaba un aventón…

-¿Sabes lo que significa "homogenizado"? – le pregunto Jacob.

-¿Qué?

-Homogenizado.

Ella se lo pensó un momento.

-Es un tipo de leche, ¿o no? Leche homogenizada.

-Sí, sí –respondió por lo bajo.

-¿Qué te sucede? Algo anda mal.

-¿Sabes que? Solo me siento… - la miro un segundo.

-¿Qué? – pregunto un tanto incomoda por su intensa mirada.

-Leah… Lee-Lee… me voy.

-¿Qué? – pregunto sin comprender.

-Pero estaba hablándote de… ¿no quieres hablar?

Jacob se dio la vuelta.

-No, no esta noche. Te veo el lunes – y salió por la puerta.

-Bien – escucho que decía ella.

…

Se había subido a su auto, y estaba conduciendo sin rumbo fijo, mientras mascullaba algo.

-"Yo te gusto" – decía - ¿"Yo te gusto"? Dios. Que, ¿se supone que eso debe ser tierno? Si. Si lo fue. Claro. Esa era mi intención. Esa fue mi intención. ¿Lo habrá entendido? No. No, señor. ¿Cómo podría? "Yo te gusto." ¿Quién…? Nadie… nunca he escuchado a nadie decirlo. Dios, eso es… - paro de reprenderse, cuando su teléfono sonó, le había llegado un mensaje – Dios – dijo cuando lo escucho, trataba de sacárselo de su bolsillo y a la vez mantener la vista al frente, al final cuando lo saco y lo leyó, su sonrisa volvió a aparecer después de tanto rato, no había vuelto a sonreír desde que Nessie se había ido de la casa.

El mensaje decía:

_Nessie_

_SMS: ¿Podrías pasar a recogerme?_

Y lo haría con gusto. Ahora si tenía una dirección a la cual ir, la casa de Nessie.

…

Nessie salió de su casa para encontrarse con Jacob, que ya estaba esperándola con la puerta del auto abierta. Ella se subió. No dijeron ni una palabra. Ella sin previo aviso tomo de la mano a Jacob, que no podía parar de sonreír, pero de una forma en la que Nessie no se diera cuenta. A los pocos minutos ella decidió romper el silencio incomodo que se había establecido.

-Termine con Alec. No lo hice por ti.

-Lo sé.

-Pero tienes toda la culpa.

-Claro.

-Ya sabes, esto no significa que puedo llegar… e involucrarme en una relación contigo.

-Bien.

-Quiero decir, ni siquiera sé si me sentiré de esta forma mañana.

-Bueno, supongo entonces, que tendremos que manejar por ahí toda la noche.

-Podría hacer eso – dijo Nessie, sonriendo.

Ella soltó su mano, pero él la volvió a agarrar y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. Nessie se quedo mirando con una sonrisita el amarre, lo obligo a levantar su mano todavía unida a la de ella, y le acaricio y beso el dorso, luego la regreso hacia abajo, pero sin soltarla. Jacob no pudo reprimir sonreír mucho más. Nessie también sonreía.

Pero, a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de una ambulancia, alguien había tenido un accidente, el auto estaba con las ventanas rotas, la parte delantera abollada y salía humo de ahí como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. La policía ya estaba ahí y los paramédicos ya se estaban llevando a los heridos.

-Dios mío… ¿son los mismos?

-Diablos. De anoche. Esos chicos.

El auto pertenecía a los hippies de anoche, lo supieron por la bolita disco, que estaba tirada en el suelo, rota.

Ya se habían alejado un poco de ahí, pero Nessie no podía apartar la vista, estaba temblando.

-Creo que me siento mal – le dijo a Jacob.

Este aparco el auto, en un estacionamiento vacio, al parar el auto, Nessie salió corriendo y luego se quedo parada mirando al cielo, respiraba entrecortadamente. Jacob estaba preocupado.

-Lo siento – le dijo a Jacob, aunque sin voltearse.

-¿Bromeas? No lo sientas, nunca. Nunca debes disculparte conmigo.

Se había acercado a ella, todavía preocupado. Ella se giro para encararlo, estaba llorando, seguía con la respiración agitada. Y sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió a los brazos de él. Jacob la abrazo fuertemente, no quería separarse de ella jamás.

-No sé porque estoy… - dijo ella entre sollozos, separándose un poco de él para mirarlo -. Diablos – dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas y trataba de respirar normal.

-Es algo horrible.

-A veces todo se ve tan… cruel. No sé si puedo manejarlo. O no sé si alguna vez seré… ya sabes, lo suficientemente fuerte… para valerme por mi misma.

-¿Qué? Lo serás – le aseguro Jacob, mientras miraba sus hermosos ojos chocolate -. Lo eres, sabes. Créeme. Y no vas a estar sola. Quiero decir, tienes a tu familia, y tienes…

Las palabras de Jacob se vieron interrumpidas por los labios de Nessie. Jacob al principio se había quedado sorprendido, pero poco a poco le fue correspondiendo el beso. Ese beso les hizo darse cuenta de que… ellos se amaban, no solo se querían, se amaban. Soltaron sus labios por un momento, mirándose maravillados, con las frentes unidas, se sonrieron dulcemente.

-Te amo – dijo Nessie.

-Te amo – le dijo Jacob, regresando a sus labios.

Ambos jóvenes, no pudieron evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas por esta asombrosa revelación. Pero se obligaron a terminar el beso. Jacob tenía que llevarla a casa, ya era muy tarde.

…

Apenas se bajaron del auto, ella corrió a sus brazos de nuevo, lo obligo a apoyarse contra su auto, mientras lo besaba, y Jacob estaba más feliz que nunca, jamás se imagino que se iba a sentir así, y tan solo en un fin de semana, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, se había enamorado de Nessie. Y ella tampoco podía negar su amor por él, todo lo que había sentido anoche junto a él, no era solo atracción, era amor.

Cuando consiguieron terminar el beso, Jacob pudo hablar.

-Bien.

-Sí. Debería, entrar ahora – le dijo ella, mientras Jacob le besaba el cuello.

-También creo que deberías – concordó Jacob, alzando la vista.

-Lo hare.

-Está bien entonces, ve.

-En un segundo. No me presiones – le dijo burlonamente.

Se dieron un tierno beso.

-Asi que, ¿te llamo mañana?

-Sí. Está bien. Si – dijo ella, toda sonriente.

Tomo su bolso y se despego de el, y camino hacia su casa, pero se detuvo antes de entrar.

-Quiero decir, no tienes porque hacerlo. O, no dejes de hacer lo que tengas que hacer.

-Bien – dijo él, sonriéndole.

-Bien – dijo ella tomando el pomo de la puerta.

Pero en lugar de abrir la puerta, corrió de nuevo a los brazos de Jacob y lo volvió a besar. Jamás iban a olvidar esa noche, la noche de su primer beso.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Les gusto el capitulo? me esforcé mucho jejeje. Se que es corto pero vale la pena leerlo. Me gustaría que dejaran reviews para saber si les gusto el capitulo.**_

_**Eso es todo lo que tengo para decir hoy jeje.**_

_**Nos vemos la próxima semana.**_

_**BYE :D**_


	5. Dos Invitaciones y Una Primera Vez

Dos invitaciones y Una Primera Vez:

Nessie estaba en su habitación echada sobre su alfombra, dibujando. Tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, todavía pensando en el beso de anoche, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ello, la había hecho muy feliz, besar al chico del que estaba enamorada había despertado a un millón de mariposas que revoloteaban en su estomago sin parar cada vez que lo veía. Pero cuando lo beso anoche, las mariposas de su estomago revolotearon sin parar, más fuerte que nunca. Era algo indescriptible lo que estaba sintiendo. Su sonrisa se amplió al recordar a Jacob tomando su mano. Después de quedarse pensando un buen rato si llamarlo o no, decidió tomar su teléfono. Cuando le marco, espero a que el contestara.

-Hola – dijo él, y por el tono de su voz se notaba que con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces? – le pregunto ella, también sonriente.

-Creí que tenías mucha tarea de Cálculo. No iba a molestarte por al menos 15 minutos más.

-Me estoy dando un merecido descanso.

-También yo. Estoy en el parque con Rachel. Tenemos mucho dinero invertido en este juego de Baseball.

-Sí, quizás yo podría… - pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, ella no quería entrometerse en su tiempo con su pequeña hermana.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros? ¿Conocer a la pequeña bestia?

-Bueno, yo no quiero entrometerme en tu tiempo con tu hermana – respondió al hilo de sus pensamientos.

-No, ¿bromeas? Ella está cansada de mí. Vamos. Toma – le dijo a alguien - ¿Nessie? – dijo una voz infantil y muy dulce.

-¿Si? – contesto ella con dulzura.

-Hola, soy Rachel.

-Hola – contesto con el mismo tono de antes.

-¿Puedes por favor venir al parque y pasar el rato con nosotros?

Nessie se lo pensó un momento.

…

-Nunca hemos estado separados por tanto tiempo, así que será difícil, definitivamente – le decía Jacob a Nessie. Ambos estaban sentados en los columpios del parque, mientras veían a la pequeña Rachel jugar en los toboganes -. Quiero decir, pero yo volveré todo el tiempo, y ella ira también. Haremos que funcione. Estará bien. Estará bien. Además, todavía tenemos todo el verano – se aclaro la garganta -. Ella quiere subirse a una montaña rusa. Está obsesionada con las montañas rusas.

-¿Dónde está su padre? – pregunto Nessie -. Quiero decir, no tienes que contarme.

-No, no. No es nada dramático. Simplemente no lo sabemos. El tenía problemas con las drogas. Se endeudo, y se marcho. Fue un desastre – se aclaro la garganta otra vez -. La peor parte es que, a Rachel realmente le agradaba, y él la abandono por completo. Es por eso que es difícil para mí, ya sabes, irme. No quiero que piense que no volveré mas – dijo con la mirada perdida, pero había cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

-Jake, eso es… - Nessie, no supo que decir, le parecía extraordinaria la forma en la que se preocupaba de su hermanita, se había quedado sin palabras.

-No, tienes razón. Estará bien.

-¿De que hablan ustedes dos? – interrumpió la voz infantil de Rachel.

-Estábamos hablando de montañas rusas – le mintió Nessie, sonriéndole.

-Amo las montañas rusas – exclamo Rachel, subiéndose al regazo de Jacob.

-¿Si, como lo sabes? Nunca has estado en una – le recordó Jacob, sonriéndole.

…

Más tarde ya, de vuelta en la casa de Nessie. Ella entro en la habitación de sus padres, y los vio vistiendo elegantemente como para asistir a la opera o algo así. La mama de Nessie, Bella, llevaba un vestido negro, con tacones del mismo color y su cabello estaba recogido en un moño. Su padre, Edward, vestía un esmoquin sumamente elegante. Nessie se extraño al verlos vestidos de esa manera, ¿será que ella había olvidado algo importante?, tendría que comprobarlo.

-Hola, chicos – los saludo, mientras sus padres corrían de aquí para allá buscando sus sacos. O en el caso de la mamá de Nessie, buscando sus pendientes.

-Hola. Necesito tu ayuda – le dijo su madre - ¿Qué opinas para este vestido, el chal o la chaqueta? – pregunto, mientras se ponía un pendiente.

-¿Van a algún lado?

-No. Esta será la forma en que nos vestiremos todos los domingos. Vamos a insistir en que tú lo hagas también. Cada domingo. Sera algo regular – le contesto su padre sarcásticamente.

-Te he dicho de esto cientos de veces. Esta noche es la beneficencia – le recordó su madre a Nessie.

-La beneficencia – recordó.

-El centro de cáncer. Tu padre entregara un premio. ¿Alguna vez me escuchas cuando te digo estas cosas? – le pregunto su madre.

-Claro, la beneficencia. Es esta noche.

-Sí, es esta noche. Hay lasaña en el refrigerador. Deberías comer, porque vamos a llegar tarde, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo su madre a su hija.

-Bien. Y yo iría… ya sabes, definitivamente iría con la chaqueta, sin duda.

-Como suponía. Vamos – le dijo su padre a su madre.

-Ya voy. Buenas noches – se despidió de su hija.

-Adiós – se despidió su padre.

Y se fueron. Nessie corrió a su habitación en ese momento, tomo su teléfono y marco el número que ya se sabía de memoria.

Descolgaron, y Nessie ni siquiera espero que le dijeran algo.

-Asi que, este es el asunto. Mis padres irán a una beneficencia – dijo ella, mirando por la ventana de su habitación viendo si sus padres ya se habían ido.

-Las beneficencias son geniales – le respondió Jacob.

-Deberías venir a mi casa – le sugirió.

-¿En serio?

-Quiero decir, si quieres, podrías... ¿Tu, quieres?

-Sí. Digo, supongo. Seguro. ¿A que hora más o menos?

-¿Cómo en 45 minutos más o menos…? – pregunto ella, mordiéndose el labio.

-No, está bien por mí.

-Bien.

-Genial.

-Adiós – se despidió, con una sonrisita bobalicona en el rostro.

-Adiós – se despidió el.

Y colgó.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Jacob. Esta frente a un espejo y una mesa, que tiene encima un condón. Está tratando de decidir si llevarlo a casa de Nessie o no.

-No – se dijo -. No, porque tú no eres ese tipo. No eres ese tipo que anda con un condón en su billetera. No lo eres.

Lo miro y muy a su pesar se lo metió en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y se disponía a irse. Aunque al poco tiempo regreso y lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesa de su habitación, sin mirar atrás.

…

El timbre sonó y Nessie corrió a abrir la puerta. Era Jacob, que cargaba una caja enorme, eso extraño a Nessie, que frunció el ceño. Jacob se había paralizado al verla, según él era un ángel, un hermoso y perfecto ángel. No pudo contenerse y la repaso de arriba abajo. Sonrió con satisfacción, lo que sonrojo a Nessie.

-¿Puedo poner esto en tu habitación? Es pesada en realidad – le dijo Jacob, saliendo de su trance.

Ella asintió y le dio vía libre.

-Gracias.

Al subir a su habitación, Jacob dejo la caja en el suelo y se volvió hacia Nessie que lo miraba intrigada.

-¿Qué traes ahí?

-Te traje algo – le respondió el -. No es nada. Ya sabes, es como si te hubiera traído flores o… o… no debería nunca traerte flores ya que crees que es muy dramático.

-No me opongo a las flores. Me gustan las flores. Son bonitas.

-Oh… bien. Bueno, ahora se eso. Debí haberte traído, como, una caja entera de flores.

-No debiste haberme traído nada – le dijo ella, sonriente, tomándolo de la mano.

-Bueno, después del parque, lleve a Rachel a una tienda genial en Olympic… donde, solía ir todo el tiempo porque… tenía esta antigua colección de figuritas de acción. No sé porque te estoy hablando de mi colección de figuritas de acción, pero…

Nessie lo hizo a un lado con el brazo sin brusquedad, y se agacho frente a la caja para a continuación abrirla. Y se llevo una gran sorpresa.

Había dos filas de revistas de todo tipo, Nessie se quedo boquiabierta, se puso a revisar cuantas había, calculo que eran como unas 40 revistas metidas en esa caja.

-Creí que podrías cortarlas. Ya sabes, para un Collage – le dijo Jacob.

-Eres completamente ridículo – le dijo Nessie burlonamente.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Fue estúpido. Yo solo… no sé porque traje eso. Yo solo… pensé que quizás… probablemente tienes todo un sistema para eso – le dijo mientras ella se ponía de pie y se giraba hacia él.

-Me gustas tanto – le dijo ella, con ternura, y mirándolo a los ojos.

Esas palabras hicieron que Jacob mostrara una gran sonrisa, y se acerco lentamente hacia ella. Le acaricio su mejilla y la beso tiernamente. El beso fue breve y corto, pero fue suficiente para que las mariposas de Nessie revolotearan por todo su estomago. Soltaron sus labios un momento.

-Tanto que, me enloquece – dijo ella en un suspiro.

-Te lo dije – sonrió Jacob en sus labios.

Ella se alejo unos pasos de él. Y se acerco a su laptop.

-Quiero que escuches esta canción que descargue anoche. Pensaba tal vez en ponerla en un CD junto con otras para tu auto.

-¿Cómo una mezcla? – le pregunto Jacob, acercándose a ella por detrás.

-No, no una mezcla, solo…

Presiono el botón de "Play", y la música que se reprodujo, sonaba lenta, una canción del estilo romántico. Nessie había cerrado los ojos y estaba dándole la espalda a Jacob, que se acercaba cada vez más a ella. Cuando estuvo pegado a su espalda, retiro su cabello, para dejar vía libre a su cuello. El no se pudo contener y se lo empezó a besar lentamente, la respiración de ambos ya estaba muy agitada. Se alejo un momento de su cuello y le susurro.

-Asi que, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Nessie se mordió el labio, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Bueno, hay lasaña. ¿Tienes hambre?

-¿Tu, tienes?

-No.

-Yo tampoco.

-Bien. Podríamos… - dijo girándose hacia él, aunque su voz se apago en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él -. Podríamos ver una película – completo, luego de unos segundos.

-Bueno, ya he visto todas las películas – dijo Jacob, pegando su frente a la de ella.

-Estoy bastante segura de que hay muchas películas.

-Estoy bastante seguro de haberlas visto todas.

-Entonces, descartamos eso – murmuro.

Jacob la beso despacio, aunque pronto esos inocentes besos pasaron a ser más pasionales. Jacob la obligo a sentarse sobre su escritorio, a la vez que le besaba el cuello. Metió sus manos por debajo de su camiseta y le acaricio la espalda con deseo. Nessie alzaba la cabeza para darle mayor acceso, a la vez que le acariciaba su nuca. No pararon de besarse en ningún momento, se estaban dejando llevar.

-Podríamos dar una vuelta – sugirió Jacob, en un murmullo sin dejar de besarle el cuello.

-Sí, podríamos. Definitivamente podríamos hacer eso – dijo ella respirando agitadamente -. O, ya sabes, mejor no, porque probablemente terminemos regresando aquí.

-Claro, así que, ¿Cuál es el punto? – le pregunto, mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

-Podríamos jugar algo – jadeo Nessie, al sentir la caricia en la espalda de Jacob -. Ya sabes, como serpientes y escaleras, o Boggle – suspiro en la última parte.

Jacob le dio un tierno beso en la comisura del labio.

-Barrería el piso contigo si jugamos Boggle. En serio, soy muy bueno – dijo mientras besaba el cuello de Nessie, con la respiración agitada -. Podría haber sido mejor, si no me hubiera lastimado la rodilla.

Se dieron otro beso, este más apasionado. Jacob bajo hasta el cuello de Nessie mientras le acariciaba la espalda y ella le empezó a dar pequeños besos en su cuello igual. No paraban de jadear, ninguno de los dos.

-No tengo ganas de jugar algún juego ¿y tú? – le pregunto Nessie en un murmullo.

-No realmente – jadeo Jacob.

-Bien – jadeo ella.

-Asi que, ¿Qué quieres hacer? – pregunto ella, al tiempo que Jacob la besaba -. De verdad – suspiro. Jacob se separo un poco de ella, pero todavía con su frente pegada a la de ella -. ¿Qué? – pregunto ella extrañada -. ¿Qué? ¿Qué estas…? ¿Qué estas pensando? - pregunto todavía con el corazón a mil por hora.

-Estoy pensando que…

-¿Qué?

-Estoy pensando que este ha sido… el mejor fin de semana de mi vida – dijo tomando las manos de Nessie. Ella sonrió, mientras miraba a sus adorados ojos negros -. Y no quiero hacer nada para arruinarlo.

-Sí. No, tienes razón – dijo ella, con la respiración ya normal.

-¿La tengo?

-Sí, sí. Tienes toda la razón – dijo ella bajándose del escritorio y yendo hacia el otro extremo de su cama, dejando a Jacob en el sitio. El se giro hacia ella, pero se quedo donde estaba -. Si, deberíamos solo… ya sabes, ir más lento, no apurar las cosas – dijo ella, mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro -. Ya sabes, no queremos que sea cliché.

-Sí, los clichés son lo peor – concordó él, quedándose donde estaba.

-Esa gente que dice, "esos adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas. No pueden controlarse". Es como, vamos… si, si podemos controlarnos. Una tontería. No somos conejos.

-Definitivamente no somos conejos.

-Somos totalmente capaces de tomar decisiones inteligentes y racionales.

-Creo que estamos tomando una ahora.

-Asi es. Esto es bueno. Es mejor.

-Mucho mejor. Me alegro que concuerdes.

-Concuerdo totalmente.

-Bien. También yo.

Se quedaron parados, uno a cada lado de la cama. Se miraban con deseo, no podían soportarlo más. Querían hacer más que solo besarse y tomarse de la mano, se amaban, pero también se deseaban.

-Al diablo – dijo Jacob, empezando a rodear la cama al mismo tiempo que Nessie.

Ambos jóvenes se abalanzaron. Jacob la tomo de la cintura y Nessie le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos. Ella también envolvió la cintura de Jacob con sus piernas. Los dos se lanzaron a la cama jadeando salvajemente. Nessie le quito la camiseta con urgencia y Jacob apenas se la quito beso sus labios de igual forma. Estaban muy excitados. Jacob iba a quitarle la camiseta a Nessie cuando recordó algo y se obligo a detenerse.

-¿Debería?

-Bien, ¿Qué? – pregunto Nessie con la respiración más agitada que antes.

-No lo sé… bueno, ¿Qué… te gusta?

-Bueno, trajiste… ¿trajiste un condón?

-No. Diablos.

-No, no. Está bien. Eso es genial. Eso significa que no creías que íbamos a tener sexo hoy. Es genial que hayas pensado eso.

-Claro, no. Definitivamente no pensé en ello. Nunca se paso por mi mente – respondió nerviosamente. Que bueno que Nessie no se dio cuenta.

-Yo tengo uno.

-¿Qué?

-Un condón. ¿Debería buscarlo?

-Podrías hacerlo. Quiero decir, seguro. Si. Eso es algo que podrías hacer.

Dicho esto, Nessie salió corriendo de la cama al baño de la habitación. Y Jacob estaba un poco nervioso, no creía que iba a estarlo en su primera vez.

-Es lo que podrías hacer – seguía farfullando, mientras se acomodaba bien en la cama -. Diablos – dijo por lo bajo.

Nessie estaba en la puerta del baño, ya viniendo hacia Jacob con el condón en su mano. Jacob al ver que se acercaba dejo de farfullar cosas sin sentido, estaba muy nervioso. Lo que él no sabía era que Nessie también lo estaba, pero podía ocultarlo perfectamente. Nessie se sentó junto a él y le extendió la mano.

-De acuerdo. Aquí tienes.

Jacob agarro la bolsita.

-Esto es para mí – dijo bromeando, aunque nerviosamente. Nessie rio también de igual forma -. Creo que es de los buenos. Quizás de los mejores. Creo que es de los que usa Tiger. Y no ha expirado aun. Ya sabes, aun le quedan 18 meses a este chico. No es que tenga esa cantidad de estado físico. "Espermicida" es una palabra realmente siniestra, ¿no? Suena como algo que los Nazis cometieron.

-¿Te lo vas a poner? – pregunto Nessie, impaciente, aunque en su voz no se noto.

-¿Quieres decir, ahora?

-O…

-No, claro, si. ¿Quieres taparte con las sabanas?

-Sí, claro. Es buena idea. Buena idea.

Ambos se taparon con las sabanas y Nessie comenzó a quitarse sus shorts y sus panties. Jacob trataba de ponerse bien el condón.

-Bien. De acuerdo – dijo para sí misma tratando de no entrar en pánico en el ultimo minuto.

Jacob, como tardaba mucho, Nessie giro el rostro para verlo. Se notaba que estaba concentrado en ponérselo bien.

-Lo siento. Lo siento. Supongo que, estoy nervioso.

-Bueno… ¿quieres que, tú sabes…?

-No, está bien. Estoy bien. Creo que casi lo tengo.

-Bien.

-Gracias por la oferta. Está bien. Ahí mismo. Justo ahí.

-Sí, si – dijo Nessie riéndose nerviosamente.

-Genial.

Jacob al fin termino, y se puso sobre Nessie. Ella le envolvió en cuello como antes y se dieron un beso, luego se miraron a los ojos.

-Hola – dijo nerviosa en un murmullo, Jacob hizo ademan de quitarse de encima, ella pensó que tal vez noto el nerviosismo de su voz y quiso echarse para atrás, pero ella lo impidió -. No. Quiero esto – le dijo, esta vez muy segura, sin ningún matiz de nerviosismo en la voz.

-Yo también – le dijo, mientras le besaba la frente.

-Bien – dijo ella volviéndolo a besar.

Y así continuaron toda la noche, besándose, acariciándose. Jamás olvidarían esa noche, pero, algo lo hecho todo a perder.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**les gusto el capitulo? le eche un poco de misterio a la ultima parte. Que habra podido arruinar la primera vez de Jacob y Nessie? lo sabran en el proximo capitulo. **_

_**PD: Sorry, por dejarlas con la intriga jeje.**_

_**Mis otras historias como:**_

_**Moonlight Glow**_

_**Jacob y Nessie: El Pasado de un licantropo**_

_**las continuare muy pronto asi que no se preocupen, no las dejare inconclusas. ESO LO JURO POR MI VIDA!**_

_**Un beso a mis keridas lectoras: steffy17, daluar, DEXGA, Andy, rose rosales y Elizabeth Swan Cullen. Por darle una oportunidad a esta historia.**_

_**Sigan dejandome reviews! las kiero mucho! hasta el proximo capitulo!**_

_**BYE :D**_


	6. Complicaciones

Complicaciones:

Jacob se encuentra sentado en la cama de Nessie, sin camisa, procesando todo lo que había pasado hacia tan solo unos minutos. Esperaba a que Nessie saliera de la ducha, mientras fue a buscar su camiseta para ponérsela.

Nessie había terminado de ducharse y de cambiarse, y ahora se miraba al espejo sin parpadear, tal vez pensando lo mismo que Jacob, tenía miedo de salir luego de lo que había pasado, miraba de reojo la puerta y luego miraba al espejo, y así sucesivamente.

-De acuerdo. No, no, no. Bien, bien – se decía para quitarse los nervios -. No te acobardes, no te acobardes, no te acobardes… - miro la puerta -. Bien – miro el espejo una vez mas y sonrió, se giro hacia la puerta y la abrió -. No te acobardes – dijo por lo bajo.

Jacob ya estaba con su camiseta puesta, sentado en la cama. Ella camino lentamente en dirección a su cama y se sentó. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra.

-Al menos el condón no se rompió – dijo Jacob, rompiendo el silencio.

-Yo creo que puede ser mejor. Ya sabes, como, más divertido. Eventualmente.

-Realmente no hay otra forma de que se haga.

-Sí. Pero no fue tu culpa.

-No creí que lo fuera.

-No lo fue. Y no fue mi culpa tampoco. ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que es mi culpa?

Jacob se quedo callado, pero fue suficiente para saber su opinión.

-Oh – dijo ella, alejándose de el.

-No – trato de arreglar -. No es la culpa de nadie yo solo… Escuche que a veces hay gente que simplemente no encaja – dijo el levantándose de la cama.

-¿Y eso piensas de nosotros? – pregunto ella, tendiendo su cama, molesta.

-No lo sé. Pero no creo que así es como se supone que debía ser.

-Ya sabes, incluso si nunca… No se sintió bien. Bueno, quiero decir, ¿cierto? ¿no lo fue? Se sintió extraño.

-No se sintió bien – concordó ella, poniendo la sabana.

-Quiero decir, quizás no estabas lo suficientemente excitada, o algo. No sé cómo funciona eso o, que es normal, o… Quiero decir, con los chicos, el asunto es bastante simple, ¿sabes? Pero, para las chicas, yo solo… No tenía idea que fuera tan complicado. Es como si necesitaras un esquema, o una linterna, para…

-De acuerdo – le corto -. Dios mío. No puedo creer que lo… Quiero decir, te conozco por apenas, que, ¿un fin de semana? Ni siquiera… 43 horas. Ni tengo una copia de los resultados de tus exámenes.

-¿Resultados de exámenes? No tengo resultados. Soy virgen. O lo era, un minuto atrás.

-Hay muchas enfermedades venéreas que puedes contraer sin tener relaciones.

Jacob abrió mucho los ojos. Se había quedado sin habla.

-Bien. ¿Sabes que? Esto solo… Esto paso muy rápido, y nos descarriamos, y cometimos un error. Y, ya sabes, es… Mira, no es gran cosa. No es el fin del mundo. Tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, ¿no? Asi que… ya lo hemos hecho – dijo ella, señalando su cama.

Se prolongo un silencio en el que los dos ni se miraron.

-Creo que hare cualquier cosa para posponer mi tarea de Calculo.

Jacob, que había agachado la cabeza, la levanto, para mirarla.

-Sí, bueno, probablemente debería irme. O tendré que saltar por tu techo cuando lleguen tus padres.

Ambos asintieron a eso. Nessie y Jacob fueron hacia la puerta principal y ella le abrió la puerta. Ambos salieron.

-Supongo que te llamare luego – le dijo él.

-Si…

La iba a besar pero ella aparto el rostro, y solo alcanzo besarle la mejilla. Luego se alejo un poco de ella, para ir en dirección a su auto.

-Espera –le dijo ella.

El se giro hacia ella.

-Sabes, ¿Por qué no yo? Yo te… Yo te llamare – le aclaro -. Porque tengo unas semanas muy locas, se acercan los exámenes y todo, y también, Alec no deja de llamar… Y dejar mensajes, disculpándose, así que ni siquiera sé que va a… Sabes, dijo que escribió una canción que quiere que yo escuche y…

-Sí, es sobre tus rodillas. Disfruta eso.

-Y se que quieres pasar el mayor tiempo posible con tu hermana… antes de que el verano acabe y debas irte a Nueva York, así que… Asi que tampoco es el mejor momento para ti, para… Para involucrarse en una…

-Relación – completo el.

-Cualquier cosa – aclaro ella.

Jacob se iba a ir hacia su auto, pero quiso decirle algo antes.

-Dios. Solo por si acaso, trate de detenerlo. ¿De acuerdo? Tu prácticamente… - dijo subiendo el tono de voz en la última parte.

-¿Prácticamente que?

La miro un segundo y luego prefirió no decir nada.

-No, nada. Siento que haya pasado.

-Sí. Yo también.

-De acuerdo, genial. Supongo que nos vemos.

-Nos vemos, Jake.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta. Ella entro a su casa dando un portazo, y Jacob entro a su auto dando un portazo igualmente. Se agarraba la cabeza como queriendo arrancarse todos sus cabellos y golpeo con furia el volante, respiro hondo para tratar de tranquilizarse.

Nessie entro a su habitación, corriendo hacia la ventana para ver si él seguía ahí. Cuando vio que si, se pregunto ¿Por qué demonios aun no me ha llamado? , miro su teléfono esperando una llamada un mensaje algo… Pero nada llegaba. Se sentó en su cama, ya tendida, y siguió mirando su teléfono.

Jacob aun seguía ahí, también miraba su teléfono, quería llamarla, pero a la vez no.

Nessie ya se había rendido, miro otra vez por la ventana, el seguía ahí, pero aun no llamaba. Tiro su teléfono al piso, pero al instante se arrepintió y lo recogió, se quedo mirándolo nuevamente.

-Vamos… - decía mirando a la ventana.

Jacob miro la casa, abrió la puerta de su auto, pero al instante se arrepintió y volvió a entrar.

-Diablos – dijo, porque no sabía que hacer.

Se quedo un momento pensando, y luego decidió llamar a uno de sus amigos para que lo ayudara.

-Hola, soy yo. ¿Qué estas haciendo? – le pregunto.

…

Jacob, Quil y Embry, se encontraban en la cafetería de la vez pasada. Jacob les estaba contando todo lo que había pasado.

-Sexo. Sexo – decía Jacob -. Esto es lo que se sobre el sexo. ¿Están listos?, ¿están listos? El sexo es mucho mejor… antes de tenerlo. Porque antes de que lo tienes, es todo. ¿Saben? Es con lo que sueñas. Quiero decir, todo tu mundo esta, como, centrado en… Bueno, ustedes saben a lo que me refiero.

Sus dos amigos asintieron.

-Y luego, después… Después, es solo… Es tan solo sexo – continúo Jacob -. Es solo que… Ni siquiera es eso. Es solo un desastre. Un desastre. Desearía poder volver al comienzo de todo.

-¿Comienzo? ¿Quieres decir viernes? – le pregunto Quil.

-Sí, viernes. Suena como mucho tiempo atrás, ¿no? Lo haría todo de otra forma.

-De acuerdo. Te hare una pregunta muy seria, y quiero que pienses en esto antes de darme una respuesta. ¿Es posible que el problema sea que eres, como… enorme? Y que nunca lo notaste antes, porque nunca tuviste algo con que compararlo de cerca. ¿Quieres que le eche un vistazo? – le pregunto Quil.

-No – contesto Jacob rápidamente -. Créeme, ese no es el problema.

-¿Estas seguro? – le pregunto Quil.

-Positivo.

-De acuerdo.

Quil y Embry se miraron. Jacob sabía que querían decirle algo.

-¿Qué?

-Es mejor de esta forma. Es mejor. Piénsalo – le respondió Quil -. Ella no va a nuestra escuela, así que no te la cruzaras en los pasillos. Nadie lo sabe, así que nadie va a escuchar su versión. Y en un par de semanas, será la promoción, y la graduación. Y antes de que lo notes, estarás en un avión a JFK. Asi que nunca iba a durar de todas formas. Y ahora ya acabo. Y quien sabe, quizás años después… La encuentres en algún lado, ya sabes, en algún bar. Tomaran un par de tragos y se reirán de aquello. Y eso es todo. Eso es la vida. Asi que lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarlo. Déjalo, Jake.

Embry por primera vez, en toda la conversación, hablo.

-Yo pienso que eso es basura.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo haces? – le pregunto Quil.

-Una completa basura. Conociste a alguien. Alguien muy genial, por como suena. ¿Cuántos fines de semana hemos pasado manejando por ahí… buscando exactamente eso?

Jacob lo miro sorprendido, al igual que Quil. Normalmente, Embry no hablaba mucho.

-Y nunca sucede. Nunca sucede – continúo Embry -. Pero ahora sí. Asi que, ¿ahora que? ¿Fallas tan solo una vez y lo abandonas? ¿Estiras tus manos y simplemente te alejas?

-Bueno, fue un error realmente grande – le respondió Jacob.

-No, no lo fue. Fue sexo. Una vez. La primera vez. No puedes saber nada con eso. ¿Me vas a decir que no vale la pena otra oportunidad? Crees que lo correcto es dejarlo. No. Lo correcto es apegarse a eso y ser un hombre. Y no estoy diciendo que seas una basura o un idiota. Se un hombre de verdad.

-Ni siquiera sé si lo soy – dijo Jacob.

-Lo eres. Lo eres amigo. Ahora, compórtate como uno – termino Embry.

Todos se quedaron callados ante las palabras de Embry.

-De acuerdo, déjame preguntarte esto – le dijo Quil a Jacob -. Un par de días atrás, era todo sobre Leah. Ya sabes, querida, dulce Lee-Lee. Y ahora solo quiero saber, antes que nos pongamos realmente serios, ¿Qué es lo que hace tan especial a esta chica en particular?

-Pues… - lo pensó un momento -. Es muy hermosa, simpática, alegre, divertida, leal, espontanea, creativa, genial, inteligente, honesta, amable, inspiradora y la persona más maravillosa que yo… haya conocido. Y me encanta perderme en sus ojos color chocolate, son… bellísimos – dijo Jacob con voz soñadora, mirando al infinito.

Quil y Embry se miraron sonrientes, y lo miraron otra vez. Pero Jacob seguía en su nube.

-Tierra llamando a Jacob – le dijo Quil, jugando.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? – pregunto Jacob, distraído.

-Escúchame – le dijo Quil, seriamente -. De algo si estoy seguro, llámala, habla con ella, solucionen las cosas. Tienes que hacerlo, porque si no lo haces… puede que te arrepientas luego.

Jacob les sonrió a sus amigos, y continuaron comiendo.

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Penúltimo capitulo del fic! Uf! Como pasa el tiempo ya casi terminamos._**

**_Quiero agradecerles por todos sus comentarios, por todo el animo que me han dado para seguir con el fic, muchas gracias, chicas, las kiero, pero, a montones! XOXO_**

**_Próximo capitulo, mañana, lo prometo! las kiero mucho!_**

**_BYE :D_**

**_Dejaran reviews?_**


	7. Final Feliz

Final Feliz:

Eran como las cuatro de la mañana, Nessie estaba en su habitación durmiendo plácidamente. Hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar, despertándola. Busco a tientas el interruptor de su lámpara, la prendió y cogió el teléfono de su mesita, contesto.

-Dios mío. Me alegra tanto que llamaras – dijo apenas contesto el teléfono.

_Alec: ¿Si? Amor, me alegra tanto que te alegre que te llame. Solo necesitaba oír tu voz, la voz de mi dulce chica._

-Alec – dijo Nessie, decepcionada.

_Alec: Este ha sido el día más triste de mi vida. Siento que ya ni siquiera sé quién soy. Las cosas han ido tan mal últimamente, toda esa mala vibra a mí alrededor. Demetri y Félix, y mi madre. Esa mujer criticante. De cualquier modo, solo trato de decir lo que siento. Lo siento mucho. Y lo entiendo, lo hago. No estas lista aun. _

-¿Qué? – pregunto Nessie, confundida.

_Alec: Para tener sexo. Y está bien, podría esperar. No, esperare por ti. Un mes, o quizás dos. Lo que haga falta. _

-Es tarde y estoy realmente cansada – dijo Nessie, con los parpados casi cerrados -. Tengo que levantarme para ir a la escuela en 4 horas.

_Alec: ¿Es ese chico de anoche? ¿Están así como juntos ahora?_

-¿Qué? No – respondió Nessie, abriéndosele los parpados de golpe -. Definitivamente no estamos juntos. Yo solo… no quiero tener esta conversación ahora.

_Alec: Lo siento. Yo… no, entiendo. Estas cansada. Duerme, pequeña. Sueña. Quiero decir, por favor tan solo no rompas conmigo, quiero decir, nadie me entiende como tú, realmente nadie, del modo que lo haces tú. Te a…_

Antes de que Alec terminara de hablar, Nessie le había colgado. Devolvió el teléfono a su sitio, apago la luz de su lamparita, y se dispuso a dormir…

Lamentablemente, no durmió nada. Tenía tantos pensamientos, tantas dudas… sobre lo que había pasado en los últimos días, que no pudo conciliar el sueño. El sonido de su despertador la sobresalto, alargo un brazo para apagar la alarma. Se levanto de su cama lentamente, se dirigió hacia su baño y se dio una ducha, tratando de relajarse. Ya se había vestido, y se dirigió a tomar el desayuno junto a sus padres.

-Buenos días – la saludo su madre, con un beso en la mejilla.

Dejo su mochila sobre el respaldo de la silla, y fue a servirse café. Su padre leía el periódico tranquilamente mientras tomaba de su café. Su madre estaba haciendo huevos y beicon. Nessie tomo un sorbo de su café y lo dejo sobre la mesa, donde su mirada quedo clavada. Su padre enseguida la noto rara, pues ella no se comportaba normalmente así.

-¿Estas bien? – se apresuro a preguntarle.

Su madre, que ya había dejado otro montón de huevos y beicon en un plato, se preocupo al escuchar esa pregunta de su marido, apago la cocina y la miro a su hija.

-Si – contesto en voz baja, pero sus padres la escucharon perfectamente.

Sus padres volvieron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo al oír a su hija. Nessie, enseguida sintió la necesidad de hablar de sus problemas personales por primera vez, lo cual era extraño, pues ella era una persona muy reservada, de ahí la actitud de sus padres.

-Conocí a un chico – comenzó a desahogarse, Nessie. Sus padres enseguida se sorprendieron al escuchar a su hija hablarles de esa manera, jamás había querido contarles sus problemas -. Uno muy bueno. Y creo que lo aleje.

Su madre reacciono al fin, al ver que se dirigía a ella.

-Cariño, estoy segura que no lo hiciste – la consoló su madre.

-No, lo hice. Metí la pata. Y ahora se acabo antes de que… nunca lo volveré a ver.

La mirada de Nessie descendió al suelo, melancólica, y su madre y su padre corrieron a abrazarla.

-Mi amor – le dijo su madre, con dulzura.

-Los amo – les dijo Nessie, sorprendiendo aun más a sus padres -. A ambos. Demasiado. Y lo siento si no se los digo a menudo – se soltó de sus padres y agarro su mochila -. De cualquier modo, debería irme antes de perder el bus.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? ¿Quizás conversar sobre aquello? - le pregunto su padre, mirando a su esposa esperanzado de ese momento no terminara.

-No. Creo que quiero tomar el bus – antes de irse, les sonrió a sus padres y salió por la puerta.

Pero alcanzo a escuchar a sus padres hablar sobre su reciente comportamiento.

-Quiero que recuerdes cada detalle de lo que acaba de pasar, porque no volverá a repetirse nunca – escucho decir a su padre.

-Si – dijo su madre.

Nessie sonrió, mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta y la abría. Ella no estaba tan segura de eso, a partir de ahora las cosas serian muy diferentes. Pero algo altero sus pensamientos.

-Ok. Esto es así – dijo una voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola.

Se giro rápidamente, para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Jacob Black.

-Demo… - su frase quedo inconclusa al cubrirse la boca con sus manos -. Demonios.

-Lo siento – se disculpo, Jacob.

-Tú. Tienes que darle a una chica una advertencia o algo cuando hagas eso – dijo ella con la respiración agitada, por el susto que se había llevado.

-Lo sé. Lo siento, lo siento. Debí hacerlo. Yo solo… es que he estado pensando – le decía mientras ella caminaba hacia la parada del autobús y el la seguía, pero ella al escuchar esto, se detuvo de golpe y lo encaro -. No sé mucho acerca de relaciones.

Ella asintió a eso.

-Tampoco yo – dijo ella con ironía, retomando la marcha con él a sus espaldas.

-Definitivamente no sé nada sobre el amor. No puedo creer que hable como si lo hiciera – ella lo encaro de nuevo, el la miraba directamente a los ojos -. No lo hago. Todo lo que quiero, en el mundo, es tan solo seguir hablando contigo. Quiero saber cómo estuvo tu día, donde te apetece comer, quiero discutir contigo. Y quiero oír todas tus teorías, incluso aquellas que estén completamente, ya sabes, equivocadas. Y sé que no es tan simple. No lo sé, solo pienso… no, realmente pienso que si tan solo desearas… continuar teniendo esta conversación conmigo, entonces podríamos descifrar el resto.

Nessie se quedo totalmente en shock, al verlo hablar con esa determinación. Cuando consiguió salir de su estado, pude hablar.

-Voy a llegar tarde a clases – dijo Nessie.

Jacob asintió.

-De acuerdo – le dijo a ella -. Está bien. Si.

El iba dirigiéndose a su auto, pero Nessie lo intercepto en el camino y se puso frente a él.

-¿Quieres ir a dejarme? – le pregunto ella.

-Claro – acepto, encantado.

-¿No te hará atrasarte? – le pregunto a él.

-Y sí, me atraso. ¿Qué van a hacer, no?

Los dos se sonrieron y se montaron en el auto. Los dos seguían sonriendo pero no se habían dicho absolutamente nada. Tan solo disfrutaban de su compañía. En eso, Nessie recordó algo, se acerco a su mochila y saco un CD y lo coloco en el reproductor. Jacob la miro, curioso. Del reproductor enseguida salió una música de metálica y ella lo arreglo mientras se disculpaba con él.

-Lo siento. Esta… canción equivocada.

Lo cambio, pero enseguida se reprodujo una música clásica, tuvo que cambiarlo de nuevo y disculparse… de nuevo.

-No, esa tampoco. Lo siento.

La siguiente reproducción fue una música lenta, sencilla, pero con cierto toque de rock.

-Aquí, esta. Esta es buena – se quedaron callados otro buen rato, con la música de fondo. Hasta que ella rompió el silencio -. Sabes, ninguna de mis teorías es errónea, a propósito. Tan solo no están completamente desarrolladas aun.

-Bien – acepto él.

-Y en cuanto a lo que dijiste antes… acerca de seguir hablando, obviamente estoy… totalmente de acuerdo – él le sonrió, le tomo la mano y le beso el dorso, para luego devolverla a su lugar. Ella también le sonrió -. Pero también me gustaría trabajar en el tema del sexo.

El soltó un largo suspiro, mientras ella aguardaba su respuesta.

-Definitivamente – acepto -. Definitivamente podemos trabajar en el tema sexual – ella sonrió -. De hecho, tengo unas cuantas ideas al respecto.

-También yo – dijo ella tomándole la mano.

Ambos estaban sonrientes.

-Asi que, ¿sabes?

-Sí.

…

Jacob se había estacionado en el aparcamiento del instituto, y Nessie se quito el cinturón de seguridad. Tomo su mochila, y le sonrió.

-Bien – dijo ella a modo de despedida.

-Espera – la freno Jacob.

Se quito el cinturón, se bajo de su auto, se acerco a la puerta de Nessie y se la abrió. Ella le sonrió.

-Eres ridículo – le dijo en broma.

-Bueno, lidia con ello.

Ella se puso frente a él.

-¿Y…?

-¿Y que? – le pregunto Jacob.

-¿Quieres recogerme luego de clases?

-¿A que hora?

-La práctica de jazz termina a las 4. Si bromeas acerca de ello, te vas a arrepentir – le dijo en broma, lo último.

-Estaré justo aquí.

-Genial.

-Bien.

El timbre interrumpió el momento de ellos dos, y Nessie se despidió de él.

-Bien, entonces.

-Sí, entonces…

-Debería irme.

-Sí, claro. Porque el primer periodo…

-Si – dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos -. Bien.

-Bien.

-Nos vemos, Black – se despidió ella, con la mano y se alejo un poco de él, para dirigirse hacia el edificio.

-Hasta luego – se despidió el, sin dejar de mirarla.

El enseguida estaba por dirigirse a su auto. Ella que ya estaba al pie de las escaleras se detuvo de golpe. No, ella se había prometido que las cosas cambiarían, pero… no podía alejarse de Jacob, eso no podía permitírselo, lo amaba demasiado para hacerlo. Había tomado una decisión.

-Al diablo – se dijo ella, mientras se giraba hacia su dirección.

El seguía ahí, no se había ido. Ella corrió hacia él. El se alejo de la puerta del conductor, para dirigirse y apoyarse contra su capo, y le abrió los brazos. Ella se abalanzo hacia él, sin importarle quien los viera, y lo beso. Ambos estaban felices, las mariposas de Nessie, que ella creía que ya no existían, volvieron a renacer, y su corazón le latía a mil por hora. Jacob era… en este momento, la persona más feliz que podría haber en el mundo. Ambos se soltaron por la falta de aire, maldijeron al aire internamente. Nessie se había perdido en los ojos negros como la noche, de Jacob. No podía pensar siquiera. En eso, Jacob le dijo algo que en su vida entera no olvidaría, las palabras que ella tanto había añorado escuchar de sus labios, en mucho tiempo.

-Te amo, preciosa – le dijo mirándola intensamente.

Ella mostro una gran sonrisa, y soltó unas cuantas lagrimas, que Jacob limpio con besos.

-Y yo a ti, desde la primera vez que te vi. Siempre te amare, Jake.

El mostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y se volvieron a besar, demostrando que lo que acababan de decirse era verdad. Y seria así, siempre. Como se había prometido Nessie:

_Las cosas van a cambiar a partir de ahora, y de igual forma será con Jacob… mi Jacob, mi primer y único amor…_

Si, después de todo, el primer amor no se olvida, jamás…

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Este ha sido el ultimo capitulo? _**

_**Pues... no! sorpresa! como soy buena, publicare el ultimo capitulo la próxima semana... o tal vez antes quien sabe. Es un epilogo, lo hago como un regalo para ustedes porque se que les gusto mucho mi historia. Muchas gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes, por poner mi historia entre sus favoritos y por dejarme reviews que me inspiraban para seguir este fic. Las kiero mucho! **_

**_Déjenme_**_** unos cuantos reviews, me gustaría saber si les gusto este capitulo. Las kiero mucho XDDD!**_

_**BYE :D**_


	8. Epilogo: 12 años despues

Epilogo: 12 años después

-¡Niños, a dormir! – les aviso su madre.

Los niños entraron en la habitación donde se encontraba su madre y la miraron sonrientes al pasar por su lado y acostarse en sus respectivas camas. Su madre estuvo a punto de apagar la luz de la habitación, pero su hija la llamo:

-Mami…

-¿Si, cariño? – pregunto viendo los ojos verdes de su hija.

-¿Mi papi va a llegar pronto? – le pregunto inocentemente.

-Si cariño, no te preocupes – le dio un beso en la frente a su pequeña -. Llegara para darte el beso de las buenas noches, ¿sí?

La niña asintió, mientras su madre la arropaba y le daba su osito.

-Descansa hija – le dio un último beso en la frente.

La madre se dirigió a su pequeño de la cama contigua y repitió la misma acción que hizo con su hija.

-Descansa pequeño.

-Mamá… - empezó a quejarse -. Sabes que ya no soy tan pequeño.

-Pues para mí siempre lo serás, mi pequeño Anthony.

-¿Y yo mami? – pregunto su hija.

La madre miro a su hija, sonriente.

-Tu igual cariño. Siempre vas a ser mi pequeña Sarah.

Su adorada hija le sonrió enormemente, tenía la sonrisa de su padre, tan resplandeciente.

-Ya, a dormir – ordeno la madre.

Los hermanos se taparon un poco más con las sabanas y se dispusieron a dormir. La madre se dirigió hacia el interruptor de la luz y la apago, tomo el pomo de la puerta y susurro:

-Los quiero mucho, mis angelitos.

Cerró la puerta despacio y bajo las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Su esposo, estaba por llegar del trabajo, y quería preparar un aperitivo para los dos. La vida de esta mujer de 29 años, había sido completamente perfecta, tenia casa, dinero, trabajo, hijos maravillosos, un esposo maravilloso…

Unos fuertes brazos la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Ella sonrió, para luego girarse y descubrir a su marido mirándola con amor.

-Hola cielo – susurro la esposa.

-Hola preciosa – le contesto, acercándose a ella para besarla.

Cuando el beso acabo, ambos fueron a sentarse al sofá de la sala, tomados de la mano, y se sentaron.

-¿Cómo es que no escuche cuando llegaste? – le pregunto su esposa.

-A veces puedo ser muy sigiloso, nena – le respondió con una sonrisa picara.

-Supongo que tendré que darte la razón en eso, si que lo eres – le dijo mientras se acercaba mas a el, y le daba un beso corto en los labios -. Pero solo a veces, ¿eh?

Su marido le sonrió en respuesta, y le devolvió el beso.

-Ah, por cierto, Sarah quería esperar tu llegada para que le dieras el beso de las buenas noches – le informo en cuanto sus labios se separaron.

-De acuerdo, vuelvo enseguida, no vaya a ser que nuestra hija, nos vea en una situación no apta para menores… - le susurro esto último al oído en tono juguetón.

-¡Jake! – lo reprendió su esposa.

Jacob le dedico una media sonrisa, y subió escaleras arriba para darle a su niña el beso de las buenas noches, y claro también a su hijo.

Jacob y Nessie, se casaron cuando ella tenía 26 y el 27, ya habían terminado la universidad el anterior año. Ellos tuvieron a su primer hijo ese mismo año, y su hija el año siguiente. Si, ya habían perfeccionado el tema del sexo. Ahora para los dos era una maravilla. No voy a dar más detalles sobre eso.

Nessie, dejo la batería, para ir a la escuela Juilliard, en Nueva York, a perfeccionar su técnica en el piano. Actualmente, ella es profesora de música. Jacob espero un año más, para ir a Nueva York con Nessie, e ir a la Universidad de Columbia como él había dicho en un principio que quería hacer. El actualmente da lecciones de historia en su antigua escuela. Los amigos de Jacob: Embry y Quil, les va muy bien hasta ahora. Embry – para gran sorpresa de todos -, se convirtió en psicólogo, hasta tenía su propia consulta. Quil, tenía su taller de mecánica, y se había casado con la mejor amiga de Nessie, Claire. La hermanita de Jacob, Rachel. Ya cursaba su ultimo año de preparatoria, si, era su profesor de historia, y tenía a su novio Paul, que por cierto a Jacob no le cae muy bien, pero lo dejaba pasar, ya que el la hacía muy feliz. Leah, solamente saben que está casada con un tal Simon, y que ahora vivía en Boston. De Alec, no volvieron a saber nada, solo que ahora era un músico que tocaba con su banda los fines de semana en un café. Edward y Bella, seguían en su casa de Forks, y los visitaban a Jacob y a Nessie, los fines de semana a La Push. Si, Jacob, Nessie, y sus hijos vivían en La Push. La reserva Quileute, donde vivían Jacob y sus amigos, y en donde siguen viviendo. Solo que ahora en el caso de Jacob y Quil, con sus mujeres. Ahora Jacob y Nessie, tenían una vida plena, tranquila y sin preocupaciones. Jacob siempre fue un año mayor que Nessie, pero a ella no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era estar a su lado tanto como duren sus vidas.

Jacob había regresado tarde ese día, debido a que se había reunido con sus viejos amigos: Quil y Embry, en la cafetería que ya la habían hecho su lugar de reunión, hacia unos cuantos años.

Nessie, que había estado pensando en el día en que se conocieron, escucho a Jacob bajar las escaleras. El regreso a su puesto en el sofá.

-Al fin, conseguí que los niños durmieran – suspiro Jacob.

Nessie soltó una risilla.

-¿Si? ¿Y porque te costo tanto trabajo? – pregunto Nessie, curiosa.

La última vez que los vio, estaban tan tranquilos…

-Pues…

-¿Si? – lo exhorto.

-Los niños querían que les hable de… cuando nos conocimos.

-Oh.

Jacob y Nessie, no habían querido contarles nada sobre cómo se conocieron hasta que por lo menos tuvieran, 12 o 13, cuando lo entendieran mejor, ya que su historia incluía cosas de las que aun no deberían hablarles. Aun eran demasiado pequeños para entender todas esas cosas.

-¿Y… que hiciste para convencerlos de lo contrario? – pregunto titubeante.

-Les conté la historia – respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡¿Que hiciste que?! - grito ella, eso explicaba porque demoraba tanto.

Jacob le cubrió la boca con una mano, y se acerco a su oído.

-Tranquila – le susurro -. O los despertaras.

Ella lo tenía tan cerca a su rostro, que su vista se fue hacia sus ojos y se perdió en ellos solo un instante. Tuvo que parpadear dos veces para volver a la realidad. Y recordar el motivo de su enfado.

-¡¿Pero que fue lo que hiciste?! – grito en voz baja esta vez.

-Cálmate amor, tan solo les conté lo del callejón, no todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para estar juntos. Asi que puedes estar tranquila.

Nessie respiro más tranquila.

-Por suerte, ya me extrañaba que te estuvieras tardando tanto.

-Tú sabes que yo jamás les contaría algo que fuera a causarles un trauma permanente – dijo en tono burlón.

Nessie le mostro una media sonrisa. Para ella era imposible estar enojada con el demasiado tiempo.

-Lo sé, cielo. Lo lamento – ella le hizo ojitos a su esposo.

-Estas perdonada – dijo acercándose a ella y juntando sus labios.

Se obligaron a parar ya que el beso se estaba subiendo de tono, y no querían hacer nada con los niños arriba en su habitación.

-Por cierto, Quil y Embry te mandan saludos – le informo Jacob.

Nessie sonrió tiernamente.

-Casi lo olvidaba… ¿Cómo están los chicos? – le pregunto.

-Están estupendamente. Tengo dos grandes noticias.

Nessie frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuáles son? – pregunto, curiosa.

Jacob se quedo en silencio, como para darle un poco de misterio al asunto. Pero Nessie se estaba exasperando.

-¡Ay! Jake, dilo de una buena vez.

-¿Lista? – le pregunto a su intrigada esposa.

-¡Que si! – exclamo en voz baja.

-De acuerdo – se aclaro la garganta, mientras Nessie ponía los ojos en blanco y mostraba una media sonrisa -. La cosa es… que Quil y Claire, van a tener un bebe.

A Nessie se le abrieron los ojos como auténticos platos, y mostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sin previo aviso, se abalanzo sobre Jacob y lo beso efusivamente, cuando sus labios se soltaron, ella se quedo mirándolo todavía con esa gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Vamos a ser tíos – le susurro a Jacob, ella estaba radiante de alegría.

-Sí, linda. Vamos a ser tíos – le susurro de igual manera, mientras acomodaba un mechón de su precioso cabello broncíneo detrás de su oreja.

Lo abrazo de nuevo, hasta que recordó algo y lo volvió a soltar. Solo sostenía sus manos.

-Espera. Dijiste que eran dos buenas noticias.

-Aja – respondió atontado, pues se había perdido en sus ojos chocolate.

-Jake – lo sacudió suavemente, mientras soltaba una risita.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? – pregunto distraído.

-¿Cuál es la otra buena noticia?

-¿Qué? – pregunto aun atontado, pero bajo de las nubes al momento -. Ah, sí. Pues… Embry, se va a casar.

-¿En serio? – pregunto Nessie sorprendidísima.

-Si – respondió Jacob, sonriéndole a su esposa.

-Es genial. ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿La conoces? – lo bombardeo con cientos de preguntas.

-Hey, hey, tranquila – le dijo, mientras se carcajeaba -. Bueno, solo sé que se llama Stephenie y que es camarera en el café donde toca ahora ese imbécil de Alec.

-Oh. Espero que eso no sea un problema.

-No, claro que no.

-Me alegro y… oye un momento. Dijiste que se llamaba "Stephenie".

-Si ¿Y?

-No será "Stephanie".

-No, veras, Embry también nos lo tuvo que explicar a nosotros. La nombraron así por su padre, que se llamaba "Stephen", y pues le agregaron las letras "ie", para volverlo nombre de chica – le explico.

-Oh. Me gusta. Es muy original, como el mío – dijo toda orgullosa.

-Renesmee – dijo Jacob tratando de aguantar la risa.

Nessie le dio un zape, cuando Jacob ya no pudo aguantarla.

-¡Au! – exclamo, sobándose la zona golpeada.

-Te lo merecías por reírte de mi nombre – dijo Nessie, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, fingiendo estar enojada, pero en realidad también estaba intentando aguantar la risa que Jacob le había contagiado.

-Lo sé, lo lamento cielo – se disculpo, todavía sobándose -. Es que, bueno pues…

-Lo sé, lo sé, mi nombre es todo un trabalenguas. ¿Por que crees que me llaman Nessie?

-Nessie me gusta más, pero también me gusta mucho tu nombre, porque es único y especial, igual que tu.

Ella le sonrió tiernamente y le dio un beso corto en los labios y luego uno en la mejilla. Se apoyo contra su pecho y el la abrazo, acunándola entre sus brazos.

-Eres el mejor… - susurro ella.

-No, tú lo eres, tú eres la mujer más fascinante y especial que haya podido encontrar. Eres la mujer de mi vida.

Nessie alzo un poco la cabeza y lo beso efusivamente, la alegría de ambos era algo indescriptible en estos momentos. Todo por lo que habían pasado, después de todo, había valido la pena.

Se despegaron y se abrazaron.

-Te amo, Jacob. Siempre lo hice – alzo la vista de nuevo -. Siempre lo hare.

-Yo también te amo, Nessie. Eres el amor de mi vida.

Nessie soltó una risilla.

-¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto.

-Estaba pensando que, todo comenzó en un fin de semana, cuando yo te descubrí hablando solo, en ese callejón y te pregunte: "¿A quién le estas hablando?"

-Pues… ¿te digo algo?

-¿Qué?

-Me alegra que me hayas interrumpido ese día.

-Yo tampoco me arrepiento de nada.

Y diciéndose estas últimas palabras, los dos se quedaron dormidos en el sofá.

Nadie olvida jamás la primera vez que se enamora, y esta pareja no es la excepción. Y pensar que todo esto fue posible en tan solo un fin de semana.

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Este fue el final mis keridas lectoras! espero hayan disfrutado esta historia, tanto como yo disfrute escribirla! las adoro y les agradezco todos los reviews y tmbn poner esta historia entre sus favoritos, las kiero mucho._**

**_BYE :D_**


End file.
